PACTE AVEC LE DIABLE
by Sheeraze
Summary: Nous avons à présent 25 ans, plus rien n'est comme avant, dans un univers - où l'été ne rayonne jamais, où les hivers ressemblent à des décennies - le Lord est de retour, ressuscité, déréglant l'ordre naturel pour toujours - LEMON - VIOL-ENCE - TORTURE
1. LEGITIME VIOLENCE

_Légitime Violence _

« _Ma vie entière a été déterminée par deux idées antagoniques : le sommet et le fond._ »

Dixit Salvator Dali.

Il faut l'admettre. Depuis une décennie ma vie c'est une équation qui ne se résout pas et dont la variable majeure est un mal qui gangrène tout le monde sorcier, pas uniquement mon individuel, mais un monde global, la magie et ce côté bienveillant - universel !

Ça me rend malade. J'en ai la nausée, qui m'en réveille au beau milieu de la nuit. C'est peut-être la déception, le désespoir - ou une once d'espoir qui essaye en vain de se frayer un chemin dans mon corps endolori par autant de violence. Par la manifestation récurrente d'un mal infernal. Voldemort ! Quand on le pense éteint, il revient. Tel le Christ. Il ressuscite impliquant l'Apocalypse ! Quand on le pense réduit en cendre, il en renaît. Ou encore pire, son esprit revient - tel l'enfant du diable élu - bon à nous empoisonner l'existence. Nous sommes maudits. A croire qu'il n'est qu'un élément, perturbateur tel un ouragan mais essentiel à cet univers ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. Tu comprends ma haine, ma rancœur, mes peines - tellement de morts, tellement de sang pour au final un virus permanent. Latent. Omniprésent. Comment t'expliquer que les prophéties ne sont plus comme je les imaginais. Elles sont à l'image de leur auteur. Lâche. Parfois belles. Ou .. en mouvance perpétuelle.

J'ai actuellement plus de 25 ans, Poudlard gardera probablement le souvenir d'une jeune fille joyeuse et heureuse, assoiffée de savoir. Mais, je ne suis plus vraiment la même ... Hermione Granger .. la jeune étudiante, entourée de ces fidèles amis. Tu te souviens de cette image ? A présent, ça n'est plus qu'un mirage. 25 ans, auror, célibataire, violente et froide .. Que penses-tu de ces traits ? L'avenir c'est jamais comme on l'imagine. La vie nous façonne l'esprit, nous violente l'être .. nous sème de pas mal de séquelles !

Mon pire ennemi. Cette variable qui empoisonne ma vie, c'est probablement Malfoy. A lui seul il détermine l'état de mon humeur. L'aiguille qui évolue du haut vers le bas, du sommet vers le fond ... Je n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle, cependant, je le hais. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'apprécie pas sa position perpétuellement incertaine et lâche entre les deux camps, et ça depuis toujours. Il en veut non seulement à ma vie, mais également à mon équilibre psychique. Je te raconterais - les divers moments magiques que nous avons passés ensemble récemment. Son témoignage d'affection est terrible. Par exemple, la semaine dernière. Ha oui. Est-ce utile de te dire que je suis rentrée de l'hôpital ce matin, après une détention de deux semaines chez les Mangemorts.

* * *

><p>Flashback -<p>

_14 ème Jours de détention, au soir. _

Le plus excitant. Le moins douloureux, ils ne m'ont envoyé que trois endoloris pour me faire parler ou du moins négocier certaines informations. Je n'ai rien daigner dire. Je suis entraînée à ce genre de pratique depuis bientôt trois ans.

Ils m'ont changé de cellule, je suis passée d'une chambre piteuse avec un matelas souillé de sang à une geôle au sous-sol. La peur, elle s'estompe au fur & à mesure qu'on se familiarise à la douleur. La faim, apparaît avec la disparition du mal précédent. On me roue de coups. Mes cotes cèdent, un coude également - tordu. Ma trachée ils n'en font qu'une bouchée, l'écrasant d'une semelle de rangers. Je perds connaissance. Au réveil. Je ne sais pas quand. Je suis assise sur une chaise ligotée, dans l'obscurité. La douleur. Je me souviens seulement de la douleur qui se heurte à mon épiderme, à mes parois qui ont terriblement froid. Lorsqu'un bruit sec retentit,- je sursaute. C'est une chaise qui s'abat devant moi, un homme s'installe, le visage balafré, les traits déglingués. Je vois immédiatement à quoi il sert. Après la violence psychologique, vient celle sexuelle. Ces doigts se fraient un chemin le long de ma cuisse qu'il agrippe violemment. Je me contente de l'observer, à quoi bon lui montrer qu'il gagnait de la place en moi avant même de s'être frayer un chemin ? Mon regard terne, le fixe. Il semble contrarié. Ces doigts déchirent mon chemisier, dévoilant un sein. Ce petit jeu a duré quelques minutes qui m'ont semblé une éternité avant que le porte s'ouvre lentement, laissant place à ... mon tendre ennemi. Il observait la scène, adossé au mur, une cigarette à la main. Lorsque son camarade s'est épris de mon épaule en la mordant violemment - j'ai senti le mégot rejoindre le sol humide. L'odeur me hante encore ... ça avait mit fin à ce calvaire .. D'un signe de la main il lui fit signe de s'en aller. Insatisfait, je le voyais à la tête que tirait l'homme qui n'avait pas fini sa tâche. Mais il ne tenu pas tête très longtemps à en voir la baguette que Malfoy agitait.

Il prit place devant moi, sans plus de cérémonie. Assis sur sa chaise, s'approchant significativement ! Ecartant les cuisses, calant mes jambes au milieu. Je sentais son souffle frais, j'étais loin d'être rassurée. J'avais raison. Le premier coup est parti au bout d'une dizaine de seconde. Une gifle, assez violente pour que la chaise et moi-même rejoignons le sol. D'une main, il redresse le tout, pointant sa baguette sur mon visage. Ma mâchoire est brisée je le sens - ça bloque et le sang coule en quantité le long de mon buste. Il répare. Et se lève, sa main prend un élan & il frappe à nouveau, encore plus fort. Ma conscience résista aux gifles un moment. Mais, pas aux poings américains ...

Quand je me suis réveillée. J'étais étendue au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais juste les mains fébrile d'un elfe de maison, arrêter l'hémorragie qui giclait de ma cuisse. Je compris l'expression, « ne plus avoir de yeux pour pleurer. » A sa juste valeur. Ce moment d'accalmie je le savourais. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Nous étions deux emprisonnés depuis maintenant quelques jours. Visiblement à en voir leur acharnement, aucun de nous n'avait parlé. Ils avaient pourtant cogné, user de sortilèges en vain. Mais, l'enfer ne faisait que commencer. Ils nous ont traîné dans leur salle commune. Nous donnant en spectacle. Je reconnu Malfoy, à son attitude à sa carrure et surtout - il s'est proposé .. pour .. pour .. en tuer un si le jeu ne donnait pas satisfaction. Il était simple. Celui qui ne répondait pas au question, mettait en péril la vie de l'autre.

Je me rabâche la phrase suivante, ma vie ne vaut pas toutes les informations que nous protégions. Alors, je chuchotais constamment à Will de ne rien dire ! Tandis que lui, ce contentait d'injurier Malfoy !

« _**Tu étais des nôtres ! Tu travaillais au ministère ! Tu n'es qu'un félon **_! »

Les rires des autres et de Voldemort en particulier résonnait de manière machiavélique. Les questions ce sont enchaînés en vain. Les endoloris également. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy exécute Will de sans froid. Lassé, presque blasé, il semblait s'ennuyer, sous les félicitations du Maître. Il rajouta :

« _Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais m'occuper cette nuit, en exclusivité de cette gueuse dans mes quartiers ! Je lui accorderais la sanction la plus insupportable que puisse endurer une femme - pour le silence et la ténacité qu'elle nous inflige ! _

_Quelle charmante initiative Draco, viendras-tu peut-être à bout de sa langue à force de coup de reins .. profites en bien, je la donnerais ensuite aux gangrénés qui ont faims ! _»

Un frisson. Car je les ai vu à l'œuvre. La pièce ce vide peu à peu. Et il ne reste plus que moi et Malfoy. A ces pieds je n'éprouve plus la force de me lever. Ni de le regarder. Je sens mon corps qui ne répond plus de rien. Je le sens qui s'agenouille en éloignant mes cheveux, essuyant du sang, des larmes. J'ignore ce qu'il foutait, il observait. Il savourait peut-être l'état dans lequel j'étais. Faible. Épuisée. Réduite à néant. Il me chuchote des insanités à l'oreille, en me relevant, je l'agrippe machinalement en sentant mes jambes céder. Il esquisse un sourire, je le sens, sans le voir. Je déglutis sous la douleur. Il me traîne dans ses appartements, une fois la porte fermée - avec le peu de force dont je dispose je le plaque contre la porte, nez à nez je lui murmure :

« Le marcher ça n'était pas ça ! Nous en avions parlé avec le Ministre! C'était l'histoire de quelques heures .. ça fait des jours ..

- Si tu t'étais enfuis d'ici au bout de quelques heures ça n'aurait pas été crédible! Ca aurait éveillé leurs soupçons à notre sujet. Ils ont besoin de preuves concrètes..

- Tu m'as battu et maintenant tu vas me violer ! Il s'agit de ces preuves là ? L'illustration de ta loyauté à leur égard ?

- Ils n'ont aucun doute à présent! Estime toi heureuse que ça ne soit pas Loyd qui s'occupe de ton cul ! »

Je le lâche soudainement. Essoufflée. Usée. La confiance ne régnait pas avant cette mission, mais encore moins à présent. Je lui murmure de m'achever. Je le savais. Je ne tiendrais pas une seconde de plus. Mes lèvres se mettent à s'ouvrirent d'elle-même lui disant grossièrement qu'il était parvenu à tous nous manipuler, le ministère le premier - que plus rien ne semblait clair ! Il ne répond rien. Il se contente de s'asseoir sur le sofa, d'allumer une cigarette et d'observer mes plaies. Je ne peux que percevoir le plaisir dans son regard. Malgré le fait qu'il soit soi-disant de notre côté, nous nous haïssions, et il était indéniable .. il avait pris plaisir à me voir souffrir et à agir en conséquent. Nous le savions tout deux. Nous savions également qu'actuellement, même dans cette pièce nous nous donnions en spectacle. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de jouer. Il était lui-même. Lorsque je le sens ce lever, je recule machinalement contre la commode, que j'agrippe.

Il approche, pas vraiment menaçant. Juste présent. Nonchalant. Séduisant. Il déboutonne lentement sa chemise, laissant apparaître son buste, ses dorsaux développer, ses trapez saillants, ses muscles bandaient sous l'excitation qu'impliquait une telle situation. Il était différent de notre adolescence, plus grand, plus lourd, un Homme dur et froid. Un animal glacial. Féroce. Il défait le noeud de sa ceinture, je sens un frisson m'étreindre. J'aperçois des cicatrices, j'en connais certaines en particulier, pour preuve je les lui ai faites. Il se déleste de sa baguette, et la pointe sur certaine plaie dont le sang cesse de couler instantanément. Il s'approche toujours un peu plus. Je recule en vain. Ma main se posant sur son buste, l'incitant à s'arrêter. Je le sens qui s'approche, ses lèvres effleurant ma mâchoire, traçant un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille. Il murmure :

« _Si tu cries, ça me fera une bonne réputation, histoire d'être quitte - étant donné que tu es censé fuir juste après .._ »

Je le sens qui domine la situation. Je les sens qui observe, sans écouter. Je dois me laisser faire ? Me battre à quoi bon ? Pourquoi accepter ? Pourquoi ? Je laisse mes doigts courir sur son torse, agripper violemment la chair. Je réponds doucement :

« N'y compte pas .. »

Je le sens qui se tend un peu plus. La situation semble l'exciter. Ou peut-être que se revirement de situation le surprenait ? Je l'ignore. Je cherchais juste à sortir de là au plus vite. Ou à rendre la chose, moins anéantissante ! Tu me suis .. Et si c'était moi qui l'agressait ? A ma manière .. avec le peu d'atouts dont je disposais à l'instant : la surprise !

Je passe mes doigts le long de mon chemisier, je déboute chaque bouton lentement, je m'en déleste sans l'attendre, lascivement. Je croise son regard, dans lequel se noie des émotions que je ne lui connaissais pas. Surpris ? Apparemment. Ma jambe se frayent un chemin entre ses cuisses, où je ne tarde pas à sentir son impatience durcir. Il me plaque contre le mur en agrippant mes poignets, en chuchotant que la situation n'était pas mienne. J'esquisse un sourire .. En me cambrant lentement, collant mon bassin contre le sien, faisant mine de m'impatienter. Je lui chuchote suave qu'il se fait désirer. Il me balance brusquement sur le lit. Je ne peux pas vraiment retenir un cri de douleur en sentant mes côtes fêlés s'entre choquer. Mon souffle est court. Et je suffoque presque. Je le vois qui se débarrasse de ces autres vêtements. Mon regard s'attarde quelques secondes sur son anatomie. Avant de reprendre mes esprits et ma stratégie. Malgré la douleur, j'en fais de même, enlevant cette jupe. A mesure qu'il approche, je fais glisser une bretelle, puis la seconde. Mon coeur s'emballe. Je le sens qui reprend aussitôt les rennes en s'affalant sur moi, m'écartant les cuisses machinalement, prenant place. Je me tends. Mon corps s'offusque. Je lui chuchote en collant mon nez contre le sien :

« Je m'attendais à plus de douceur pour notre première fois Malfoy .. »

Je sens ses doigts agripper fermement mes cuisses. Mes mains quant à elles caressent lentement son dos, ses reins. Insoutenable. Ca me semblait presque contre nature et pourtant, mon corps agissait dans son sens. Perturbation. Voilà ce que je cherchais. Il se défend en agrippant mes cheveux, en tirant, je sens ma nuque claquer, mon corps se tendre et mes côtes hurler. Ma bouche s'ouvrent et les larmes coulent sous la douleur, sous l'étouffement. Peut-être qu'au final ça allait se dérouler ainsi. La nature reprend sa place, mes doigts se mettent à le repousser, à le griffer, à tenter de l'éloigner. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Impossible à canaliser. Tout ce brouillait. Ma vue, mes sens, l'odeur du sang. Celle du souffre. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de luttes, mon corps capitule - étendu sur le matelas drapé de soie - je me contente d'attendre en le sentant essoufflé.

Il descend mon dernier sous-vêtement et je le sens trop près. Dur. Epais. Je le fixe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit, mais je l'implore de cesser maintenant. Je sens juste son visage se coller contre mon cou, embrasser la chair. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement. Il descend progressivement plus bas, s'attardant sur un sein, mordant. Déchirant. Puis continuant le chemin. Son souffle tiède percute mes cuisses qui se referment lentement. C'est à cet instant que je sens sa baguette retombée sur les draps, j'en profite pour l'éjecter brusquement contre le mur adverse, baguette en main .. Dans un étau de fer invisible il semble contrarier, mais il s'en doutait .. ça devait arriver. Le destin. C'était écrit. Je ne perds pas un instant, je m'habille maladroitement, en à peine quelques secondes avant de quitter le lieu .. sous son regard ..

* * *

><p><em>Paraît que nous sommes condamnés. Paraît que la survie de l'équilibre naturel dépendrait de notre union et de celles d'autrui doté d'un antagonisme équivalent. En attendant, nous nous battons. Nous nous faisions violences pour nous supporter. Tu ne comprends pas ? Moi aussi, au début j'ai eu du mal. Visiblement les sbires du Lord ont invoqué des forces qui dépassent la raison, qui n'aurait jamais du renaître. L'équilibre à été bouleversé. Tu imagines l'état de la ligne après la ressuscitation du diable ? Imagine l'état de notre univers. Troublé. Complexifié. Apocalypse. Des plantes médicinales, ont cessé de pousser. La magie des plus jeunes tend à diminuer, à s'éteindre. Des tempêtes balayent la terre. Paraît que les clés du retour à la normale sont plus d'une dizaine, révélées par des prophéties - dont certaines au main de Satan lui-même. Autant dire que les choses sont pires à présent. Je suis nostalgique des temps passés. De Harry. Ron. Ginny. La paix n'a duré que l'espace d'une année, après notre 7 ème année. Ensuite les problèmes sont revenus.<em>

_Peu importe. Je rentre chez moi ce soir et je pense à autre chose. Les plaies sont éteintes, le ministre m'a donné ma soirée. Je passe voir Ginny pour lui demander une ou deux pilules magiques qui m'aideront à trouver le sommeil après ces semaines passées en enfer. _


	2. L'Âge des Extrêmes

_L'âge des extrêmes ..._

_Ô Capitale de mes Peurs .._  
><em>Tu étais d'une certaine manière l'Empereur ! <em>  
><em> L'effroyable Assassin de ma Froideur.<em>  
><em>Mon Miroir .. d'horreurs .. Mon univers à l'envers ..<em>  
><em>Une contorsion du Cœur .. <em> 

On peut pas vraiment juger de l'efficacité de ces produits chimiques. Malgré leur ingestion, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Le visage de Will me hantait, leurs mains sur mon corps également, la douleur imaginaire persistait dans mon esprit gangréné par l'Horreur ...

Dés l'aube, après un footing d'une heure - je passe sous la douche, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Je m'habille ; une jupe fourreau fendu à l'arrière, des escarpins, un chemisier. Une pince retient mes boucles, dégageant mon visage de toutes fioritures. Ce matin, c'est réunion. Je frissonne à l'idée de devoir parler de ce qui s'était passé. Le chemin se fait à pieds, je ne vois même pas le temps passé, l'esprit paralysé. S'est drapée d'une cape, que je pénètre sans frapper dans le bureau blindé. Le pas sûr, la démarche lascive. Je quitte mon incertitude, ma peur, pour rentrer dans cet espace plein de requins. L'attitude est féline, malgré les coups subits, l'avalanche d'horreur qui m'avait envahit .. je joue le jeu. Je remet le masque. Qui pouvait croire qu'on m'avait séquestré ? J'avais d'excellent remède, depuis le temps. Harry, était adossé contre un mur, m'observant du coin de l'oeil. Nous étions en froid, et notre distance en attestait. Il me reprochait la mission, mon implication dans une éventuelle fiction avec Malfoy. Ça n'était pas de son goût. Mais avais-je le choix ? Tu en penses quoi ? Je trouve, que parfois il faut donner un peu de soit, comme il l'a fait durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Alors, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce que j'en face autant, actuellement ?

L'auror responsable du déroulement de la mission, se met à parler :

« - Les choses ne ce sont pas passé comme prévu ... Nous avons perdu un homme.. Cependant, notre pion majeur a prouvé sa loyauté la plus complète au groupe. Plus aucun doute ne règne sur lui, nous allons donc pouvoir les détruire de l'intérieur ..

- Qu'est-ce qui vous affirme que Malfoy est vraiment dans notre camp ? Avouez que c'est un peu louche. Il tue un auror ! Il travaille pour Voldemort qui pense qu'il est infiltrer au Ministère pour ces intérêts. Et Hermione lui échappe ! Comment allez-vous étouffer ça ? Coupa Harry, brusquement.

Voldemort pense qu'il travaille comme espion pour nous et qu'il a toute sa loyauté. Au vu de sa double infiltration, toute l'habilité résidera dans la manière dont Monsieur Malfoy expliquera au camps adverse comment Hermione ne le soupçonne pas de nous trahir. C'est simple.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! S'emporte Harry, fébrile. Il n'est pas un homme a qui prêter confiance. Il a tuer Will ! Ca ne compte pas ? Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il nous est néfaste !

- Monsieur Potter. La situation vous échappe, à vrai dire, elle nous échappe à tous .. Nous devons faire confiance à .. à .. ! »

Le débat continua un long moment entre ces deux protagonistes, qui en réalité se disputait uniquement le poste de responsable des missions à venir - selon moi. La mort de Will leur importait peu, au fond. Tout ce porte autour d'une haine envers un ennemi commun Malfoy, Harry le supportait encore moins que moi et il le faisait entendre. Ginny tentait vainement de le tempérer. Quelques instants après, on me demande de faire un rapport détaillé de chaque journée passé en comparaison avec les faits donnés par Malfoy. Autant dire qu'il reste objectif, jusqu'au détail de la dernière soirée qui jette un froid dans la pièce. L'Auror, précisa vaguement, pour la défense de Malfoy - que sa chambre était surveillée, épiée. Après la lecture du rapport papier de Malfoy, le Ministre prit enfin la parole pour vaguement énumérer les événements qui allaient s'en suivre : récupérer les prophéties détenues par le Lord, c'était ce qui résidait en priorité. Après tout, il fallait bien avouer que jouer sur un échiquier dont les cases ne sont pas complètes c'est angoissant, même si les pions sont fidèles. J'écoute, à peine là, ailleurs. Me remémorant les semaines passées. Amère. Froide. Mon humanité se dissipant à mesure que le temps passe, que les événements nous happent. Je me gaspille. Mon coeur m'échappe ... J'en venais à tout remettre en cause. M'interrogeant sur l'utilité d'une telle unité ? Peu importe, malgré nos faits, nos intentions, tous les moyens que nous réunissions pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort - tout dépendait d'une variable externe : la nature, le destin, un élément surnaturel - divin qui nous dépassait, qui se moquait bien de nous. Comme s'Il avait passé un pacte avec le diable ou encore pire, avec Dieu ! C'était à nous d'en payer le prix et le conséquence. Pour rétablir l'équilibre, certains éléments antagonistes devaient s'unir pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Je trouve ça irrationnel. Comment unir le feu et l'eau ? L'un consume l'autre. Une chose est sûre ils sont indispensables et complémentaire, mais une fois réunis- l'un implique l'extinction de l'autre ! Fatalité. Tu me comprends à présent. Ma principale interrogation est la suivante, qui de moi ou Malfoy allait survivre !

* * *

><p>Drapée d'une cape, sa silhouette élancée dansait vaguement sur le parquet du Manoir, du domaine - songeur, manifestement en pleine réflexion, il se tendait à chaque souffle qu'exhalait l'un de ses sbires. Ils étaient au nombre de Quatre, parmi eux Malfoy qui écoutait attentivement les directives. La voix s'emballait par moment : « Il faut que le doute persiste pour les détruire d'en bas, Potter doit y travailler soigneusement en remettant en doute ta loyauté. De ton côté, comment compte-tu justifié ta loyauté envers eux après la mort de cette vermine d'auror ?<p>

- Il me semblerait logique de leur faire comprendre qu'en tuant ce détritus j'ai ainsi prouvé toute ma parenté à vos convictions, essuyant tout doute de votre part, il n'y a que ça qui les motive, croyez-moi ..

- Bien. Mais ça ne suffira pas .. Il faut que tu agisses de sorte à ce qu'il ne doute plus de toi. Cette mission, qu'il t'avait confié l'as-tu accepté ?

- La sang de bourbe ? ..

- Oui .. siffla le Lord'

- C'est en cours de traitement, à vrai dire .. ça semble en péril au vu des conflits..

- Hooooooo' ne soit pas si intolérant Draco. Je te vois venir. Il va falloir te sacrifier un temps, et leur témoigner un peu de volonté, afin d'endormir leurs soupçons ..»

Malfoy se contenta d'observer le Lord, sans un mot, l'air impassible, les pupilles dilatées à l'idée de partager une période de son existence avec un sang impur.

* * *

><p>Ses doigts flirtaient agilement avec une dague, l'envoyant tout droit dans l'épaule d'un Mangemort, détenu depuis quelques mois déjà. Elle venait à bout de ses résistances avec des moyens que l'ancienne Hermione Granger n'aurait pas toléré, n'est-ce pas ? La violence. Pourtant, dans son regard brûlait une étincelle .. d'envie .. de besoin .. de gravier cette montagne d'indifférence qui s'abattait devant elle à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans cette salle. La rage se lisait dans les yeux de son adversaire, qui ne pouvait même pas pester des insultes, mâchoire explosée, dents pétées. Elle s'avance d'une démarche sûre, les hanches dansant lascivement de manière insoutenable sous le regard de l'homme qui se tenait adossé au seuil de la porte - en silence. Elle retire la lame lentement sans quitter la rage des yeux.<p>

Elle recula, faisant vaguement les cent pas, son pas frappant en rythme le sol froid, dur. Du haut de ses escarpins, elle sentait le vertige l'emballer, la haine l'envahir, la déraison la faire gronder avec douceur, elle chuchote :

« Dis moi vite, sinon je crains devoir tenter de viser un oeil .. - _quelques secondes défilent, avant que sa main s'emporta et que la lame s'en alla quittant ses doigts fins et blafards. La trajectoire ne semblait pas approximative, a contrario, étudiée. Elle n'entendu pas la voix de l'homme qui siffla une formule qui cessa la lame dans son élan à un centimètre de la rétine de l'Homme.._

_Elle se retourne lentement, contrariée, les mains sur les hanches, sifflant .. _« Harry ! » ..

Le silence était pesant. Visiblement ça n'était pas Harry, mais une carrure plus imposante, qui venait prendre place au milieu de la pièce, s'accaparant le peu de lumière. Hermione, se contentait de fixer son adversaire, silencieuse, son regard se durcissant à mesure qu'il approchait. La lame rejoint instantanément les doigts d'Hermione par une voie que les deux Hommes soupçonnaient bien : la magie noire.

« - Depuis quand tu ne partages pas cet amour que nous avons en commun pour la torture ? ..

- Cette pratique archaïque n'est tenue que par des bourreaux expérimentés, pas par des poisons ignorants .. C'est un art, à ne pas mettre au main de n'importe qui. Il se mérite. »

Il lui arracha la lame des doigts, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de quitter la pièce d'une démarche sûre, mais lente, pensive. Elle tente vaguement de garder son calme face à cet énergumène, plus elle s'éloignait, mieux elle se portait, plus elle se tenait. Tout irait mieux, loin de lui. A ces côtés, il n'y avait plus que la haine qui arpentait son corps, une rage qui se relevait être un terrible moteur.

Le couloir était au dernier sous-sol, plongé dans l'obscurité, quelques lampes à néon illuminaient le chemin, long et sinueux qui s'apparentait plus au labyrinthe qu'aux geôles les plus inhospitalières. Elle essuya ses mains pleines de sang contre sa jupe machinalement, le regard un peu perdu dans ses songes, après cette heure de tortures qui n'a pas vraiment porté ces fruits.

Elle ne tarde pas à sentir un souffle glacial le long de sa nuque lorsqu'elle attendit l'ascenseur, les bras croisés. Inutile de tourner le visage pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sa mâchoire se contracte tout naturellement, en le sentant si proche. La rancune l'envahit de plus belle .. de son côté, elle ignore ce qu'il ressent, mais il est sado maso.

* * *

><p>D.M - <em>La haine persiste, malgré le temps. A vrai dire, elle s'amplifie. Ca n'est pas simplement une question de situation, ou de sang. Avec le temps, elle est devenue un adversaire nécessaire, une sorte d'obstacle constant sur mon chemin. Un virus qui suinte mon corps jour et nuit. Nos destins sont liés, nous sommes dépendants l'un de l'autre et dans le mauvais sens. Mes doigts ressentaient constamment le besoin de l'étrangler lorsque mes prunelles se posaient sur sa silhouette, la parcourant, la toisant avec mépris, dédain, hauteur .. m'imaginant facilement la détruire de diverses manières. Usant de violence physique, sexuelle, psychologique - tout était bon pour venir à bout de son Contraire. Comme au temps de poudlard, je ne pouvais pas la voir, ni la sentir. Elle était face, j'étais pile. C'est l'un ou l'autre, mais jamais les deux. Cependant, je gardais mon sang froid, restant glacial pour le moment. Après, tout, tout n'était qu'une question de temps et de patience .. Inutile de répondre à des pulsions meurtrières, sans avoir approcher droit au but. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Félix, qui tenait le coup depuis bientôt deux mois - je partais rejoindre la sang impur. Je m'approche, juste pour la mettre en rogne. Je me faufile lentement contre elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de son épiderme - je sens les muscs qu'elle dégage, que ses pores se permettent de manière pestilentiel d'exhaler - une odeur bien Individuelle. Je me fais violence, pour ne pas encastrer son corps contre la brique froide, de ne pas agripper sa tignasse et de faire de son tronc un simple gant de boxe.<em>

_Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, mon regard ne peut qu'observer son bassin qui ondule si sensuellement en direction de la boîte d'acier. L'excitation monte, ça n'est pas simplement du désir purement bestial et sexuel, c'était global, la haine, la rage s'y mêlait - faisant bouillir mon sang - derrière cet étau de chair impassible et glacial. Une sorte de paradoxe interne et externe se jouait - l'imagination et l'action. Je peaufinais mes plans, tout en restant passif. Docile comme un agneau._

_Mais depuis quelque mois, la tension monte. La question qui se pose, c'est de savoir qui allait sauter à la gorge de l'autre en premier. Je sentais mes doigts sur sa dague empoigner le manche avec une certaine force. Je m'adosse contre la paroi, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Je la sens incroyablement calme, étrangement .._

* * *

><p>En plus, personne ne se doute qu'il est Mangemort. C'est sûrement ça le pire. Tous ces braves gens qui sont leurrés ou pas. C'est le doute à l'instant, à présent qui semait le tourment dans ma tête. L'idée d'être face à une nouvelle trahison, nous anéantirait tous, plans avec, étant donné que cette énergumène arrogante représentait le pion basé de l'autre côté. Le destin avait tout mis en œuvre de manière correcte et logique pour faire avancer les pions sur l'échiquier. Il y avait diverses stratégies. Comment mettre en confiance l'ensemble des sorciers influents du Ministère au sujet de Malfoy - si ce n'est de le mettre en couple avec un être qu'il méprise au plus au point ? Une sang de bourbe. Faut avouer, c'est mieux qu'un shampoing trois en un, là. Ça semblait loufoque, quoique - tout s'emboitait au vu de parvenir au but espéré. « <em>Réunir deux éléments antagonistes, en tirer des moyens qui rétablira l'équilibre »<em> ... disait la prophétie .. Pour le moment, la situation stagnait depuis plusieurs mois, mais aujourd'hui, le ministre était décidé à nous lier ! L'Angoisse. Avec l'amont du Lord. Tout ça pour que ces bouffons qui financent ces actions, puissent continuer à lui verser des financements. Les magouilles politiques des moldus m'ont toujours surprise, mais là, nous les dépassions !

Ce que j'ignorais c'était que le plan était déjà au main de Malfoy, sans que les deux hommes n'ait tenu à m'informer de la situation. A quelques secondes de l'arrivé, je sens mon corps plaqué brusquement contre la paroi, son corps se joignant contre le mien. Ça faisait trop en quelques jours. Je sens mes mains aller contre son buste, l'incitant à s'éloigner en vain. Je regagne progressivement un semblant de self contrôle lorsque je sens ses lèvres effleurer la peau de mon cou. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu la tête ? Nous étions filmé ? Espionné ? Tout était possible. Je sens ses mains se joindre à mes cuisses, les écartant lentement. Ma jupe remonte machinalement, je le sens qui se cale tout naturellement contre moi, tout ça en a peine quelques secondes. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre je sens une voix tellement familière .. Rita Skeeter ! Qui s'interrompt brusquement, - tu m'étonnes, ses yeux ont sûrement aperçu la scène ! Elle était en compagnie de l'auteur de cette mascarade ! .. C'est à ce moment que Malfoy se décide, mordant brusquement mon épiderme à plusieurs reprises. Je lui crache un juron en le repoussant Enfin. Les mots viennent en foule aux bords de mes lèvres, mais je ne dis rien, en voyant la mine du Ministre, qui semblait satisfait. La sincérité se lisait sur mes traits, la surprise, le malaise - tout ça, ne pouvait pas être plus naturel. Elle tombe à l'eau .. et comme prévu, le lendemain, en première page - nos ébats dans l'ascenseur sont dans le bottin connu de tous.

Je prends sur moi, en rejoignant en silence le bureau du Ministre en compagnie de Malfoy, Rita s'est précipitée vers la sortie, n'ayant même pas pris soin de nous saluer. Une fois la porte close, ma main va aussitôt rejoindre le visage du blond. Il ne la pas vu venir, mais la seconde visiblement oui. Mon poignet se retrouve en fâcheuse posture. La voix satisfaite du Ministre vient faire cesser la joute.

« _La situation va enfin pouvoir évoluer grâce à notre précieuse fouine, Rita ! Il va se produire ce que nous attendions depuis plusieurs mois. Vous devriez être satisfait, il va falloir à présent - jouer le jeu devant les sorciers de l'Ordre pour être crédible et vous installer au plus vite ensemble comme entendu il y a deux mois .. je vous ai organiser une visite avec un agent demain dés l'aube .. _»

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il raconte. Encore enragée, cependant la lumière d'une boule éveille lentement un élan de calme en moi. Elle s'agitait lentement sur son bureau, si je n'en étais pas sûre j'aurai juré qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie. Sans attendre plus longtemps en ayant saisi l'essentielle, je transplane sans prévenir, à bout ! Je rejoins mon domicile, qui visiblement ne serait plus le mien bientôt. Je m'affale sur un sofa, je ne rêvais que d'une chose à l'instant, éteindre mon cerveau, cessée de réfléchir, m'oublier.

Je me penche brusquement en voyant une missive au pied de la table basse, la chouette a du la faire tomber. Je l'ouvre lentement et y lit :

- « _Je regrette la manière dont les événements ont tourné, cependant, ta présence vient à me manquer et Ginny ne cesse de me reprocher mon comportement égoïste depuis notre dispute. Alors, sans rancune. Harry. _» -

J'esquisse un vague sourire, suivit d'un soupire. Épuisée, à bout de souffle. Au moins un problème en moins. Sans attendre, je me dirige vers ma chambre en jetant mes escarpins en chemin. Je déboutonne ma chemise, enlève cette jupe et me jette dans mes draps .. je ne tarde pas à quitter ce monde, à peine 19h.

* * *

><p>Un deuxième chapitre .. le début de ma fanfiction n'est pas très claire, j'en ai conscience, mais je travaille à éclaircir le tout au fur &amp; à mesure ..<p>

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, le français n'étant pas ma langue natale je " galère " - cependant j'espère progresser à force de me corriger ^^

Au plaisir.


	3. ALCHIMIE DE LA DOULEUR

INFECTION - CONTAMINATION - INTRUSION - DESTRUCTION

...

' ALCHIMIE DE LA DOULEUR '

_- L'Obsessionnel influence l'autre insidieusement, par un contrôle permanent et des intrusions répétées qui brisent les limites de son espace personnel et violent son intimité. Son despotisme peut être autoritaire et actif ou prendre la forme d'une résistance passive quasi insurmontable, ces deux attitudes étant le plus souvent mêlées. Il a tendance à s'opposer ou à contrarier les projets autres que les siens propres, à argumenter à l'infini et à entraver toute initiative étrangère._  
><em>Incontestablement, son but est d'immobiliser le cours des évènements, de fixer, voire même de figer ou de pétrifier ce qui est vivant, de favoriser l'inertie et ainsi d'édifier avec l'autre ou plutôt en dépit de l'autre qu'il engloutit, un monde monolithique, sans faille, qui a toutes les apparences de la mort. CEDRIC ROOS -<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Toute pénétration est à double tranchant. Lorsqu'elle est consentie elle déclenche des ravages chez les deux partenaires, les liants indéniablement, lorsqu'elle est étroitement contrainte par l'un ou l'autre - il s'avère dangereux de pénétrer dans des limbes inconnus, surtout dans l'univers de Morphée .. - <em>

Il se tenait impassible dans la chambre de cette inconnue, étendu inerte dans ce lit en fâcheuse tenue et posture. Son regard survola longuement sa silhouette avant de s'attarder sur ses traits. Son sommeil semblait calme, ce qui le contraria .. Il voulait semer la discorde d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'image de son ennemie qui n'était pas venue au rendez-vous fixé ! Il s'amusa donc de la situation .. et opta pour une manière relativement légale … L'Intrusion psychique ..

Encore un cauchemar. Mon corps en sueur. Le diable au corps. La fièvre grimpait. La chaleur m'éreintait, en mouvement dés l'aube dans mes draps. Mon esprit s'emballait ailleurs - dans un endroit intime, inconscient. Brusquement. Je m'éveillais, sans l'être. J'étais plongée dans le noir, ventre à plat, un étranger sur le dos – il pesait lourd. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Impuissante. Hors de moi. Il maintenait une pression insoutenable, mon corps se lacérant sous le sien par les coups et l'étau de ces bras inconnu, destructeurs. Mes cotes se brisent sous la pression. En réalité, mon corps se cabre en liesse sur les draps ... Quand soudain une étincelle. De la folie. Une intrusion ! Une injection. Je distille mon poison, comme si j'avais pris soudainement conscience de la pénétration de son esprit …

_Je sens mon corps qui se détend, mon souffle qui se régule à l'approche de ce corps si froid à l'encontre du mien. En réalité, j'aurais probablement, pincer les lèvres et mimer, simuler un terrible frisson à l'approche d'un bassin à l'encontre de mon fessier. Mon corps se serait mordu contre la dureté du sol, il se serait cabré violemment de surprise. Mes reins se seraient creusés. Passer l'innocence, j'aurais opté pour un second masque, celle de l'impie fragile ! Mon bassin se serait lascivement décollé du parquet pour rejoindre et épouser la forme du sien .. mimant de terribles mouvements suggestifs - j'aurais probablement rajouté quelques mots ... l'incitant à venir passer ses doigts sous le débardeur ... & bien pire encore .. Quelques secondes et il aurait été retourné sur le dos - suant comme un boeuf se disant qu'il enverrait cette putain aux galères infernale - s'imaginant ce qu'il compterait m'administrer, avec violence et sans tabous, par-tout. Et j'en aurai profité pour l'achever sans plus de cérémonie - tandis qu'il serait dans ses rêves ! La mercantile féminine - ça marche presque à tous les coups. Car, quelque soit le bourreau, un Homme demeure un Mâle. La balle sort brusquement de mon camp, lorsque je suis réveillée par un bruit sourd. _

Ha ! Je comprends rapidement. Je chuchote, essoufflée : « Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! ». Je percute systématiquement, ce cauchemar, c'est Toi. Et à en voir, ta respiration, tu ne t'y attendais pas. Avoue, c'était désagréable de se sentir soudainement si impuissant ? J'arque un sourcil, en esquissant finalement un vague sourire, satisfaite. Visiblement, le tour avait tourné court pour toi. Mais la raison l'emporte rapidement, sur la satisfaction d'avoir gagner un match contre Toi. Car, tu es chez Moi, sans mon accord. Je te fusille soudainement du regard, agenouiller sur mon lit. Tu reprends ton habituel flegme en me crachant acerbe, comme si tu voulais tempérer la situation :

« _Il est 11h, on peut pas dire que tu sois ponctuelle, je dois venir te cueillir au pied du lit. L'Agent attend depuis deux heures .. je sais que ton éducation laisse à désirer, mais tout de même - si tu envisages de marcher à mes côtés il faudra revoir .. _»

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je sors du lit en claquant la porte de la chambre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, pour me servir un remontant. Un whisky. Dés le matin, certes, mais c'était utile pour mes nerfs. Certes, il prenait admirablement sur lui, mais ça ne serait pas mon cas bien longtemps. Je sens sa voix trainante parvenir à mon ouïe, il en profite pour m'insulter d'alcoolique, je n'en démords pas. Je me contente de m'adosser contre la table, verre en main en l'observant. Je lui demande s'il compte me coller aux fesses encore longtemps ? Je sens son regard s'attarder sur ma tenue, c'est vrai que je suis en culotte et chemise - m'enfin est-ce une raison pour qu'il se face si insistant ? Son regard remonte contre le mien, et il me fait signe qu'il va attendre dans le salon. J'acquiesce, en serrant le verre assez fort pour qu'il évite de m'échapper, comme la situation actuelle ..

Je prends mon temps, je passe sous la douche avant d'enfiler un jean, un simple t-shirt suivi d'un perfecto noir. J'enfile une paire de boots, étouffant ma gorge d'une étole en soie. Je le rejoins dans le salon. Il était debout, silencieux, songeur à en voir ces pupilles. Il ne rajoute rien, si ce n'est qu'il est temps de transplaner.

L'agent ne semble pas particulièrement accueillant, à vrai dire il a l'air agacé. Pour réponse, je lui accorde un sourire hypocrite en le détaillant, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas nous proposer une vieille ruine à retaper. Sait-on jamais. Il nous pose des questions : maison ou appartement, terrasse ou jardin, le nombre de chambres etc. Nous étions à tous points aux deux antipodes moi et Malfoy, ce qui ne semblait pas surprendre l'agent immobilier qui nous fixait hagard. Il rajoute qu'il y a d'autre couple qui vont se joindre à nous. J'hausse vaguement les épaules, indifférentes. Lorsque nous transplanons dans la première maison, à une centaine de kilomètre de la ville - nous tombons effectivement sur trois couples. A voir leur allure, le premier semblait tout juste marié, le regard amoureux, les doigts joint l'un dans l'autre. Je grimaçais en soupirant exaspérée. Malfoy en aurait fait autant si son masque de glace n'affichait pas à l'instant un rire moqueur à mon égard. Le second couple, deux hommes fixaient Malfoy et parfois l'agent, étrangement. Quand au troisième, mon attention était uniquement portée sur la femme qui s'exprimait avec un ton haut perché insupportable, se dandinant partout avec sa chevelure dorée, le corps encadré, compressé dans une robe moulante, son mari la suivant comme un toutou à sa cheville. La première maison était particulièrement charmante, avec du caractère, mais bien trop grande, sur trois étages, un immense jardin, des sous-sols. Une sorte de Manoir, parfaite pour fonder une famille nombreuse. Je me contentais d'observer les chambres fraichement rénover sans réel attrait ni utilité dans notre cas. L'Agent tentait de vendre sa chose comme un vin ou un parfum, l'illustrant avec des qualificatifs pompeux et pas vraiment appropriés.

La seconde maison était plus ou moins la même, carrément plus froide, la même superficie, mais à en faire froid dans le dos. Je n'osais même pas demander l'avis de Malfoy, elle lui plaisait j'en étais sûre. Mais pas question de lui laisser le choix. Impossible.

L'après midi continua ainsi, de merveilles en horreurs, sans pour autant plaire plus que ça aux clients. Jusqu'à tombé sur le second appartement, en pleine ville, en hauteur, au dernier étage, une immense terrasse, une vue superbe, une superficie moyenne, mais un parquet charmant, des poutres apparentes, des plafonds hauts, une bibliothèque immense qui m'était destinée à n'en point douter ! Seul hic, une seule chambre. Contre la fenêtre, la vue du coucher de soleil suffit à me persuader. Il était pour .. moi. Je me retourne brusquement vers l'agent, en décrochant mes premiers mots :

« Je le prends ! »

Malfoy darda son regard du plafond pour me fixer, l'air contrarié. Je lui accorde un regard, indifférent, en haussant les épaules. Après tout, fallait bien en choisir un, au plus vite. Mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de la blondasse qui n'avait pas cessé toute la journée de nous rabâcher ces goûts et ces conditions.

« Comment ça, vous le prenez ? Nous n'en avons même pas parlé.

- Pardon ? Je vous trouve bien déplacée, il me semble pas que nous soyons marié pour discuter ou négocier, je me suis présentée en première pour celui ci, alors il me revient !

... Pas si je paye le propriétaire plus cher. »

J'arque un sourcil, en me retournant vers l'agent, histoire de savoir ce qu'il allait décider. Il hausse les épaules en baratinant, que s'il y avait une offre supérieure à l'initiale le propriétaire accepterait forcément. Mes lèvres se pincent soudainement, l'air songeuse. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux, en fixant la blonde - je lui assène d'une voix sifflante :

« Mon mari paiera le double du prix, s'il le faut le triple .. »

Je sens un regard brûler mon épiderme. Malfoy. J'esquisse vaguement un sourire, en voyant l'air dépiter de la jeune blonde, qui visiblement n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait : faire chier le monde qui gravitait autour d'elle. Sans attendre, l'agent appel le Propriétaire, tandis que Malfoy m'entraîne dans une autre pièce. Il s'approche, tout en gardant une sorte de zone de sécurité … un espace vital !

« A quoi tu joues ?

- Je profites de la situation ..

- A quoi tu joues !

- Hm... Il me plait celui-ci. Me dis pas que tu as envie qu'on y retourne demain ? Passer nos journées à chercher un manoir à ton image c'est d'un ennui !

- Y'a qu'une chambre. L'appartement est exiguë, minuscule. On va s'entre tuer ici ! Il faut un minimum d'espace vital ! Il m'en faut, crois moi .. ...

- Tu dormiras sur le sofa & puis je suis pas là de la journée! »

Heureusement que l'agent nous interromps soudainement, car à en voir le regard hargneux de Malfoy j'étais à deux doigts d'y passer. J'esquisse un sourire, malicieux en suivant l'homme qui dit d'une voix enjouée : « C'est bon il est à vous. »

Une semaine déjà que je me suis installée. La pilule est plus ou moins bien passée, on a trouvé un compromis. On se croise pas vraiment en raison du travail et des horaires et divers missions données, il était notamment en déplacement actuellement. La magnifique bibliothèque où mes livres ont trouvé place, a été aménagé en parti en son bureau. Premier point noir. Sans compter l'elfe de maison de Malfoy qui foutait son nez partout. Mais ne parlons surtout pas du reste, car pour le moment, c'est comme si c'était seulement chez moi. Jusqu'à ce soir. Il est censé rentré de mission. J'ai une légère appréhension. Sans compter tous ces regards dans la rue, qui ont changé à mon égard, comme si j'étais dans le camp adverse. Changer l'image de Malfoy relevait du défit, même si ça tendait à être possible dans ma tête, puisque l'idée tenait debout, c'était logique, même si le chemin était long.

Je me contentais en l'attendant d'observer l'elfe ranger soigneusement tous les alcool de Malfoy. Notre cohabitation relevait plus de la rivalité que d'autre chose, comme si elle se sentait en danger en ma présence. Ses pas dans le couloir sont méconnaissables, instantanément. L'elfe, les entends et se précipite pratiquement en me bousculant pour aller accueillir son maître. Lorsque Malfoy apparaît, je ne peux que lire la grimace pleine de mépris qui teint ces traits lorsqu'il observe les couleurs chaleureuse du salon pour la première fois. Quant à moi je m'attarde vaguement sur ce qu'il tenait dans la main, une boule drapée d'un tissu noir, mais dont le rayonnement se diffusait au-delà de l'opacité du tissu. Pas vraiment de convenances entre nous, à peine quelques regards, il fait comme si j'étais invisible. Il dépose la boule pas loin de moi. Il semble légèrement de mauvaise humeur à en voir sa tempe qui s'agitait et sa mâchoire qui se contractait. Visiblement, mauvaise nouvelle. J'hésitais vaguement à me lancer ..

« Alors ? »

Un regard qui en dit long. Il ne s'attarde pas plus longuement et se dirige vers la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je l'observais faire un silence. Je le suivais, d'un pas lent, j'ouvrais la porte sans toquer m'apercevant qu'il se déshabillait, je reste, au seuil, adossée - l'observant les bras croisés. En le voyant partir sous la douche, je m'assis sur le bord du lit en attendant sagement. Ca dura une éternité. La vapeur allait jusqu'à moi. Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il était revenu vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Je le fixais en m'apercevant qu'il avait l'intention de ce coucher dans Mon lit. Je n'en rajoute pas. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié ? Ou qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de coucher sur le sofa ? Moi non plus. Histoire de ne pas instaurer un climat encore plus froid dés le premier jour, je me relevais lentement en me dirigeant hors de la chambre. J'ouvris la porte du bureau ou je continua certaines recherches jusqu'à trois heures du matin, sur les éventuelles prophéties, sur les conditions qui gravitaient autour des antagonistes à réunir et à leur manière de procéder afin d'obtenir un équilibre aussi insignifiant soit-il. C'était déjà pas mal au vu de la tournure des événements dans le monde extérieur : la nature se déchaînait. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour entendre le vent se déchaîner contre les fenêtres, mais avec le temps on l'oubliait, on s'y faisait. Le temps passa jusqu'à l'aube, café après café. Insatisfaite, curieuse d'en savoir plus, mais en vain ! Agacée, je l'étais, de plus épuisée. Songeuse je m'affalais sur le siège en attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller au travail. Le plafond n'avait rien de particulier à m'apprendre, ni les documents de Malfoy qui étaient scellés par un sort, y compris certains de ces ouvrages que je lui enviais.

En reportant les tasses dans la cuisine, je tombe nez à nez avec l'objet lumineux. Je jette un oeil derrière, histoire d'assurer mes arrières. Personne, même pas l'elfe qui devait veiller à autre chose. J'enlève lentement l'étole en prenant entre mes mains la boule, délicatement. Pas le temps d'ouvrir l'objet en verre, qu'une voix siffla :

_ La PROPHÉTIE : « **Ceux qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Fils des Ténèbres sont une erreur de la nature ... ils naîtront de ceux qui ce sont haïs et dont le sang est pur et l'âme chaste. Ils seront nés lorsque mourra la Face ... et le fils des Ténèbres le baptisera comme son filleul, c'est dans l'ignorance du mal qui prolifère à ces côtés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'élèvera ... et seul le sang des jumeaux scellera le sort qui mettra fin au pacte du diable ... Ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir de mettre fin au blasphème, sont de la même matière, mais pas du même sang, de la même race, mais pas de la même branche ... ils détiennent la clé qui mettra un terme à la Pestilence, au prix de la vie de leurs infants. ** »_

« Granger ! »

Froide, mais dure. La voix de Malfoy la fit sursauter, elle tenait fermement l'objet sans se retourner. Elle sentie une étrange douleur qui lui lança tout le long du corps, des frissons longeaient son échine. Si elle avait besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ? Pas réellement. Malgré la nuit sans dormir, elle avait percuté, même un profane aurait pu en tirer des déductions. La prophétie était claire. La douleur s'étira, s'allongeait, s'intensifiait - tout le long de son ventre. Elle contracta la mâchoire pour se contenir un minimum, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment, ce sentant seulement, brusquement mal, triste .. malheureuse, esseulée, détériorée.

J'avais la sensation qu'on venait de m'arracher quelqu'un, quelque chose - qui m'appartenait corps et âme. Le souffle court - je sentais, mon cœur battre de manière violente, les larmes montaient, le sang coulait. La douleur psychique s'emplifiait, j'implorais Dieu pour que la physique me face oublier celle qui anéantissait à présent mon esprit. J'éprouvais un terrible manque, une horrible sensation de culpabilité, de la peine .. de la peine, encore et toujours de la peine. Les larmes coulaient sans explications, tandis que les maux me faisait fléchir à genou, déverrouillant brusquement mes rotules.

Malfoy se pencha pour s'emparer de l'objet à l'aide du drap. Brusquement, une vague inconnue, mais saine s'empara de moi et me vida de toutes ces sensations qui s'étaient soudainement bousculer en Moi, déferlantes, sans hésitation partout. Ma main alla machinalement contre ma poitrine, ou cette horrible sensation s'était envolée. La peine. L'horreur. La peur. Je respirais doucement, en me sentant mieux dans l'immédiat. J'entendais au loin la voix de Malfoy ..

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher .. tu es constamment obligé de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?

- ...

- Ce que tu ignores, tu te l'épargnes, ce dont tu as consciences tu l'intentes dans l'espérance de changer les événements, le destin ! C'est sûrement ce que tu vas penser d'ici quelques temps .. bêtement .. pf .. tes désespérantes .. misérable à l'image de ton espèce ! .. comme si .. »

J'aurai aimé ne jamais avoir entendu cette chose. Cette prophétie ! C'est un fait. Je frissonnais, en me sentant ailleurs. Tout était pire qu'il y a dix minutes. Je me relevais lentement en retournant dans la bureau, sans un regard. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, avant de me laisser glisser contre le bois tiède. La panique s'emparait de moi. Mon cœur se remit à battre à l'idée d'à nouveau éprouver à l'avenir cette sensation terrible ..

* * *

><p>La semaine est passée sans que je sois réellement présente, comme égarée dans une contrée inconnue qui se situait sur le continent du déni. Ce que j'avais trouvé pour oublier ce que j'avais ressenti ? Tu veux réellement le savoir, ou tu t'en doutes ? Courir après le Mal, m'y frotter, me brûler les ailes – m'évader dans l'adrénaline qui éprend mon cœur lorsque j'écrase l'adversaire. Si j'en ai parlé à Harry ? Pas vraiment, la situation entre nous s'était arrangée, mais pas au point de lui raconter cette chose qui me hantait depuis des jours et qui animait mes nuits. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. J'ignore comment je tenais debout, probablement à raison des nerfs et de la rancœur qui me stimulait .. qui m'animait. Un carburant dont je sous estimait les effets !<p>

On se croise à peine, et lorsque c'est le cas dans l'appartement c'est pour se fusiller du regard, alors autant fermer les yeux. La cohabitation était difficile. C'est en pleine nuit, qu'Ils attaquent, la violence éclate dans un village Moldus. La bavure, je m'y frottais depuis quelques jours déjà. Comme si ces vermines de Mangemorts méritaient le respect de quelconques droits. Capturé vivant, c'était devenu une option pour moi. Et il me semble que je leur ai bien fait passer le message cette nuit là .. Inutile d'user de sort impardonnable. J'ai eu raison de deux d'entre eux à l'aide d'un simple poignard et d'une nuque brisée. Si la satisfaction m'a gagné ? Même pas. Je me sentais soudainement souillée, mon humanité égarée, ma raison épanchée dans la marre pleine de sang qui n'était autre que le réservoir de la Haine. Hermione Granger aurait détesté cette personne, mais je ne pouvais plus lutter contre mes émotions, cette colère qui nous rongeait tous à l'égard de ce Mal qui s'attaquait à tous, sans raison, gratuitement. Avec violence et sans réelle motivation. Je m'abaisse à eux ? Tu crois ? Je vaux pas mieux qu'eux - mais, au fond, c'est eux ou nous. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. L'espoir que j'avais de changer le mal en bien, a disparu depuis bien longtemps. A contrario, j'ai l'impression que le contraire tend à se consolider, à se banaliser. Le bien et le mal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au final ? Les deux notions, n'en formant plus qu'une : la Guerre. Événement dans lequel on ne reconnait pas le mauvais du gentil à ces armes, mais à ces convictions, puisque des moyens - ils utilisent les mêmes pour venir à bout de l'autre. Si ce n'est pire .. La riposte n'est jamais proportionnée à l'atteinte depuis une éternité.

Mais la nuit n'était pas finie, il fallait transmettre le message au pigeon. Poignard en main, je m'avançais lentement vers le Mangemort que je venais de désarmer il y'a quelques secondes. Mon regard s'attarde vaguement sur l'Homme paralysé par un sortilège. Je m'approche lentement, mais sûrement, ma poitrine se joignant lentement à son torse .. mon souffle partant sous sa capuche. Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait .. mais, à voir la chevalière sur son doigt – j'ai reconnu Lucius Malfoy. Je lui chuchote alors, du bout des lèvres en articulant :

« _Je vais vous anéantir un à un .. lentement, mais sûrement. Je vais me répandre au-delà de vos craintes, je vais souiller votre sang & rang, arracher vos têtes, faire violer vos femmes. Je vais me répandre sur votre épidermes - indolore, invisible, mais no-ci-ve .. je m'introduirais dans vos pores en visant l'empoisonnement du Cœur ! Je vais vous faire la peau. Préviens le. Qu'il prépare ces coups à l'avance, car les miens seront d'une nature nouvelle et mortelle ! .. _ »

Sur ces mots, j'enfonçais le poignard avec une lenteur intenable dans l'épaule de mon ennemi en le fixant droit dans les yeux .. un sourire, un rictus terrible étirait mes lèvres – satisfaite .. soulagée d'affaiblir l'ennemi. Sans attendre, je tourne soudainement les talons en allant rejoindre les autres. Lorsque je me retourne, Malfoy père s'est volatilisé. Visiblement, la chasse avait été peu concluante. Un moldu retrouvé mort. Deux mangemorts capout. Un grimoire volatilisé. Quelle échec .. quelle nuit .. quelle vie .. Qu'est-ce qui nous motive déjà ? La paix ? Ne serait-ce que l'équilibre des éléments !

* * *

><p>En rentrant sous la tempête qui s'abattait, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à ce qui m'arrivait, à la manière dont j'agissais ... &amp; qui ne me ressemblait plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais, il fallait ce rendre à l'évidence, la situation nous a tous changé. Le retour du Lord nous a bouleversé dans nos plus solides convictions, remettant tout en question, y compris les notions de bien &amp; de mal. Je me demande comment les choses vont avancer, la manière dont je réagirais si je m'égarais comme à l'instant précédent, de nouveau ? ... J'avais l'impression que mon cœur n'exhalait plus d'espoir, juste du poison, du vitriol – qui influait dans mes actions, qui empoisonnait mon humeur et mon humanité ! C'est le prix de son retour .. c'est le prix à payer pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Tu ne penses pas ?<p>

_« Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'Homme » _

_Nietzsche – _

_Par delà le bien & le mal .. _

* * *

><p><em>Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos Reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et c'est peu de le dire. Pour la peine, je poste le troisième chapitre que j'ai écrit au petit matin. <em>

_Hachiko06 - Merci, ^^. Je te contacterais par MP à l'avenir pour le bêta._

_Samsam - Voici la suite .. j'espère que la transformation d'Hermione ne choque pas trop et que la prophétie a été comprise, ou du moins dans les grandes lignes .. _

_Enjoy. A très bientôt ..  
><em>


	4. HORREUR SYMPATHIQUE

_Bonsoir, _

_Je poste un quatrième chapitre - qui j'espère vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, et pour le peu qui s'y dit - je tiens à vous dire méfiez vous - car les apparences seront trompeuses et vénéneuses .. ; ) _

_ecathe38- La scène est déjà écriteeee .. à vrai dire, j'ai commencé par ça ou du moins leur première fois, m'interrogeant sur les rapports de forces d'un tel couple fascinant et intriguant ! Je suis impatiente de la postée pour avoir votre idée sur ma vision de la choseeee ...Concernant l'aspect violent, je dois avouer que je me suis assez retenue de peur que ça soit trop excessif, je vais tenter un chapitre un peu plus hard pour voir .. * cobaye On tu seras lol ! *_

jabelherdra- Lucifer. Le diable .. satan .. magie noir ... Dans mon esprit, rien n'est impossible - et le Roi des enfers n'y est pas pour rien dans le retour de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, si le fait d'invoquer un tel élément vous perturbe, dites le moi. Je peux comprendre que cet aspect très surnaturel voir religieux puisse déplaire..

Hachiko06- Ouf ! Tu me rassures ;) merci encore pour tes reviews! Au plaisir.

* * *

><p><em>Le pouvoir sans abus, n'a jamais eu aucun charme ... Comment dire non, à ce regard sombre - l'espace d'une seconde indiscret - qui sait si bien caresser son interlocuteur, à cette bouche qui prononce d'une manière si intime le nom - voir parfois le prénom - de la personne qui se tient près d'elle, à ses mains agiles et graciles qui jouent avec les boutons de ton veston - qui s'enroule autour de ta cravate pour te tringler. Tout dans son attitude montre à quel point elle maîtrise l'espace dans lequel elle évolue. Elle dégage une certaine assurance, vorace, c'est une certitude, elle exhale de l'avidité et une certaine forme de dureté. Une froideur inexorable, palpable - en temps normal &amp; une chaleur comparable à l'étau brûlant du fer sur une peau calcinée - en temps de guerre, dans ses terribles moment de colère .. elle suinte l'odeur terrible de la mort, de l'horreur, de la douleur ! C'est un corps muni d'une volonté empoisonnée - qui fait tout son charme, toute sa puissance, qui vous assigne à la plus grande vigilance .. <em>

* * *

><p>L'assaut de la semaine dernière m'a calmé pour quelques jours, je me sentais apaisée depuis, comme si avoir planté une lame dans de la chair avait éteint l'incube qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas eu de retour. Peut-être que Malfoy l'ignorait, ou qu'il s'en foutait, avoir poignarder son père ça n'est pas d'une trop grande gravité. Peu importe, la journée était placée sous l'astre de l'entraînement physique. Les sortilèges au petit matin &amp; à présent nous usions de moyens plus humain. La violence du corps. Ce que j'appréciais en particulier, c'était les prises de soumissions, fatal à l'ennemi, impliquant son asphyxie totale. Le pied. Tout ça, sans avoir un gabarit extraordinaire. C'était presque aussi sympathique que la magie ..<p>

Bien sûr, cette sensation de bien être ne dura pas bien longtemps, elle prit fin une fois rentrée ..

Dans le couloir déjà je reconnu sa voix, ainsi que celle de son père. A quelques mètres d'eux, je me contentais de les observer sans un mot. Le regard restant impassible, ma gestuelle en faisant autant - je restais naturellement moi-même. Cependant, à l'intérieur, j'avais chaud, mon sens ne tournait plus dans le même sens.

« - _**Mademoiselle Granger, faite nous le plaisir de nous rejoindre si vous le voulez bien .. **_- siffla Lucius solennellement ...

- Ça n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais ma nature ne me le permet pas .. vous savez bien pourquoi .., chuchotais-je ironiquement d'un air supérieur .. »

Son sourire en disait long, sur ce qu'il pensait, sur son mépris et bien pire encore. Il ne rajouta rien, mais Malfoy en voyant qu'aucun de nous deux ne céderait cracha :

« - Il va falloir se joindre à la Réception de ce soir et éventuellement organiser quelques mises en scène afin de faire taire les mauvaises langues au sujet des éventuels sorts qui se seraient lancé pour berné l'un ou l'autre ..

- Faut leur faire croire que j'ai berné la famille au complet ? Ca me ressemble si bien ! D'accord. Si c'est pour mieux vous souiller .. volontiers .. »

Tu peux voir son regard s'obscurcir, comme s'il comptait sur le fait que je face des efforts pour une entente plus générale entre nos deux camps. Puis la mâchoire de son père fut un bruit sourd, comme si c'était déjà beaucoup trop - le fait que je sois avec son fils, le fait qu'on se rapproche, le fait qu'une sang impur puisse souiller sa lignée - malgré toute sa volonté pour y remédier. Je ne pouvais pas caché ma joie en l'observant, m'attardant sur son épaule .. ce qui eu le dont de le tendre un peu plus. Je repris aussitôt, en sentant le feu les étreindre :

« Dans ce cas, je vais devoir m'éclipser, j'ai une robe à acheter, un coiffeur à voir, une esthéticienne, une pédicure à faire .. fin, vous savez .. des trucs de femmes .. »

J'ignore s'ils ont tout compris, mais l'air perplexe et circonspect qu'ils affichent m'arrache un sourire.

« _**Heu .. j'ignore si tout ce protocole estheti-ci-enneuh ? - est vraiment utile. La réception est dans quelques heures et nous avons des choses à préparer - notamment les discours et les danses que tu dois enchaîner avec mon père. Concernant la robe, Penny est parti t'en chercher une .. **_»

Écoutez. Je sais pas si le fait qu'une Elfe soit partie m'acheter une robe me heurte le plus, ou si le fait de devoir danser avec un Malfoy m'affecte le mieux ? A ma place, vous faites quoi ? Irrémédiablement, vous perdez le sourire, j'en fais pas moins. Légèrement dubitative, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ajouter en m'approchant de Malfoy :

« La danse, avec ton père - c'est vraiment utileeee ? Fon-da-men-tal ? »

Il me regarde de haut, l'air toujours aussi froid, il se contente d'acquiescer en s'éloignant pour se servir un alcool. J'oublie rapidement les inconvénients, pour me lier aux avantages. Notamment le fait que je serais chez les Malfoy et que j'aurais ainsi accès indirectement à leur bibliothèque personnel ! Vous ne me suivez pas ? C'est juste ce qu'il me manquait pour mes recherches, notamment en matière de magie noire. Je me tenais donc tranquille face à eux en les écoutants ...Je devais faire d'eux une famille soi-disant rangé du bon côté .. tout en ayant poignardé l'un d'entre eux y'a peu de temps .. Quelle vie. Quelle péripétie incroyable ... On pouvait pas faire mieux, même les plus grands chef-d'oeuvres ne pouvait pas ce frotter à un tel scénario. A autant de vice.

« _**La famille Schneder sera là. Nous nous entendons pas très bien, donc n'aggrave pas la situation Granger. Le fait que nous partagions des intérêts ... des convictions ... financières - nous pousse à nous côtoyer. **_»

Je ne demande pas plus de renseignement sur leur querelle - je me contente de les observer en silence, en dégustant un verre de vin blanc. L'heure est rapidement passée, et sur le point de m'en aller, j'entends la voix sifflante de Lucius qui me ramène à une réalité pas très agréable :

«_** Il est proscrit de manifester la moindre once d'animosité durant cette soirée, autrement il vous en coutera beaucoup .. vous en avez conscience Mademoiselle Granger ( ... ) Ha ! J'oubliais. Il serait bien vu que vous invitiez vos parents, aussi moldu soient-ils ..**_ »

Je reste de glace, le dos tourné en fixant le miroir qui se tenait au mur. Mes parents .. ils ne sont plus de ce monde depuis une attaque orchestrée par ces barbares il y a des années de cela. Je ne sens même pas le froid m'étreindre, à leur simple évocation, mon coeur cesse d'agir et de sécréter la moindre once d'émotivité, comme morte à un endroit. Atrocement indifférente. Je me retourne, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Je n'y manquerais pas Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez compter sur .. moi .. ».

Je tourne les talons, en allant vers la chambre que je n'avais pas emprunté depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je m'affale machinalement sur le lit, en attendant que le temps passe, que la douleur revienne, que l'émotion renaisse aux creux de mon esprit aussi rodé soit-il. La peine s'estompe avec le temps, c'est à savoir - mais l'intensité aussi forte soit-elle persiste à jamais lorsqu'on daigne la sortir lorsqu'on ne veut plus la couvrir .. histoire de vivre .. un peu .. égoïstement ...

Une odeur particulière me parvenait, lorsque je m'agitais dans ce lit, une odeur qui n'était pas la mienne, mais visiblement celle de l'autre connard qui était à côté. Je sens mon esprit plongé dans un sommeil léger .. l'espace de quelques secondes. Une voix sèche m'y arrache pas bien longtemps après. J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur mon colocataire qui me fixait.

« Il faut que nous transplanions au Manoir avant que les invités arrivent. »

Je reste stupéfaite quelques secondes, avant de me relever difficilement, avec une seule envie retrouver un lit au plus vite, après tout les festivités était bien loin - à deux bonnes heures au moins. Visiblement il le comprend fort bien, puisque nous transplanons dans une chambre, un peu moins grande, mais à vu d'oeil confortable. Il me demande de me tenir tranquille, ce à quoi je ne réponds rien, si ce n'est m'affaler sur le lit en attendant l'heure de me préparer. Il faut avouer, je n'avais pas la force d'entamer la moindre joute verbal qui aurait pu dégénérer en violence physique pas vraiment légitime il faut l'admettre ... Alors, qui ne dit rien est détenteur de la sagesse ! C'est moi qui l'affirme. L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris, également. Sans compter, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait .. alors, autant rien n'intenter, ni faire.

J'avais beau être épuisée, l'idée simple d'être sous le toit des Malfoy stimulait mon imagination et ma curiosité. C'est ainsi que mon corps a trouvé la force de se redresser, sans grande difficulté et de quitter discrètement la chambre. Les couloirs sont vastes et grandes, tapisser de noir ou d'argent, de vert et orné de tableau fastueux, le décor était majestueux. Mon instinct m'emmène plus haut, à l'étage, au fond du couloir ou deux grandes portes m'invitent à les ouvrir, ce que je fis. Et effectivement une immense bibliothèque qui tenait sur un étage supplémentaire en véranda me soufflait d'approcher. Je ne me fais pas prier. Une fois les portes closes, je m'avançais lentement vers les étagères, pleines .. d'ouvrages dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé. Certains visiblement écrit par des ancêtres, d'autres familles également - des essais, mais pas l'ombre d'un livre de sorcellerie pure ou le moindre manifeste sur des événements similaires à ceux qu'Ils vivaient actuellement. Je montais donc les fins escaliers qui menaient à la véranda - les rayons étaient plus étroit, et la lumière moins forte .. l'odeur était différente .. comme si les rouages du temps s'étaient incrusté aux pores du bois. Mes doigts s'attarde sur certains livres, dont la d'entre eux sans nom, seulement drapé d'un cuir fin de dragon. Je l'en extrait des autres en voyant à quel point il était fin, mais étrangement lourd. Mes doigts n'ont pas le temps de parcourir l'intérieur qu'une présence attire mon attention ..

Une odeur de Lys, ça ne pouvait pas être un homme. Impossible, si subtile, presque tendre. Lorsque je me retourne je fais face à Narcissa. Ces traits sont toujours aussi froid et dur, son buste altier, son menton manifestant tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait éprouver à mon égard.

Lorsque je m'apprête à parler, je la sens qui porte un doigt à ces lèvres. Le silence persiste un instant, elle m'observe, nous nous observons en silence. Puis elle prend la parole en s'approchant, d'une voix basse mais audible :

« _**Souvent les gens qui détiennent le savoir - ont pour majeur défaut une curiosité moribonde, pestilence, envahissante .. allant jusqu'à l'affront qu'elle fait aux convenances les plus simples que même les profanes ne nous envie pas à nous aristocrate .. **_

- Veuillez m'excuser .. je me suis égarée dans ce Manoir si grand ..

- _**Le mensonge ne te va pas au teint, abandonne cette carte avec moi - ça doit marcher avec mon fils .. probablement ..**_

- Si seulement ... sifflais-je .. ce qui eu dont de la faire sourire, ce qui me choqua. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle. Armes baissées.

-_** A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous êtes son opposé, j'aurai du m'en douter dés le début - vous vous ressemblez dans le fond .. mais pas dans la forme .. **_

- Vous croyez vraiment à ces facéties d'opposé ... ?

- _**Ho. Ne fais pas l'affront aux divinités, je sais que la prédiction de l'avenir n'est pas une science que tu affectionnes, mais .. une prophétie c'est un sortilège à lui seul .. et puis, les lois de la nature ont été .. si bafouées ... qu'elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête ... y compris, détruire ces enfants et ses habitants .. **_»

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ce dialogue loufoque. Moi, qui discutais avec Narcissa Malfoy de prophétie et de voyance. Je m'étais peut-être endormie précédemment ? Je ne me pince pas, il me suffit de la regarder pour savoir que ça n'était pas un rêve .. Je chuchote alors :

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, mais Malfoy & Moi - ça relève du contre nature .. comment voulez-vous .. c'est .. impossible ..

- _**Ce genre de chose à longtemps été entre nos mains et à en voir ce qu'il en a découlé, je comprends la tournure que les événements s'apprêtent à donner de grès ou de force ...Et puis, ne prends pas ça si fatalement, de nombreuses femmes se damneraient pour faire partie de la vie de mon Fils !**_ »

J'étais sous son toit. C'était une femme qui jusqu'à maintenant ne m'avait pas maltraité, ni insulté, alors je retenais les mots qui voulaient sortir. Après tout, toute mère défendrait son fils d'une telle manière .. elle rajouta aussitôt en voyant ma retenue :

« _**Tu sais, il est ainsi avec tout le monde, mais lorsqu'on lui atteste de l'attention et de l'affection - il devient aussi docile que son père croyez-moi ... à toute femme le pouvoir, il faut pour cela la manière et la faiblesse .. parfois de la souplesse - .. à vous de comprendre où je veux en venir ...**_ »

Vraiment ? Lucius docile ? Peut-être qu'il était à ces pieds, c'était possible après tout. Mais à savoir comment ? Nous, nous partions du mauvais sens, par nature incompatible, par sang, par convictions, par Tout ! Elle continua d'une voix plus douce :

« - _**N'aies pas peur, il ne te fera aucun mal ..**_

- Encore une fois, permettez moi d'en douter .. vous ne savez peut-être pas ..

-_** Ho, nous nous remettons de coups vous le savez, le mal dont je vous parle est la vraie peine dont on ne se relève point .. Et puis, Draco n'aime pas la contrainte, il aime être maître de son destin et capitaine de son âme - il faut peut-être comprendre ses positions actuelles, sa défensives .. Il se fait probablement violence, tout comme vous pour tenir le coup .. mais, à vous d'apprivoiser les choses, comme les moldus le disent ... le sexe faible c'est bien nous, alors appliquez vous y ... **_»

Un sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres rosées. Je me contentais quant à moi de l'observer en silence, d'une certaine manière hypnotiser par cette femme dont je sous estimais l'influence et la force. Je croisais un peu plus les doigts autour de l'ouvrage que je tenais de peur qu'il m'échappe .. Ce à quoi elle rajouta :

« _**Je crains que certains ouvrages ne soient dans l'incapacité de quitter les lieux, ensorcelés par nos ancêtres, de peur qu'ils s'envolent ailleurs. Cela dit, si vous êtes réellement intéressé par ce livre - vous pourriez revenir pour le feuilletez à votre guise, ainsi que les autres .. Nous pourrons également discuter de certaines de vos interrogations, qui ont probablement une réponse que je détiens ou que Lucius possède ... Sans compter, que nous pourrions en toute discrétion opter pour certain sortilège pour vous facilité la tâche - je sais que les Malfoy mâle sont particulièrement indomptable aux tous débuts ... mais ne vous en offusquer point, ce sont des barrières qui cèderont avec le temps ou la magie - à vous de voir ..**_ »

Sur ces mots, elle m'invita à la suivre, hors de la bibliothèque. Ce que je fis, elle continua à parler de tout et de rien. J'ignorais ce qu'elle cherchait en agissant de la sorte, mais je prenais ce qu'elle avait bien à m'accorder et à m'apprendre, peut-être, car on ne s'improvisait pas « compagne » de Malfoy du jour au lendemain, ça relevait plus d'une tâche impossible ! Comme si j'avais l'intention de le devenir. J'avais bien pour but d'y échapper d'une quelconque manière !

Une fois dans la chambre, elle me proposa plusieurs robes ..

Je les essayais sous ces yeux, assise, le buste toujours aussi droit sur le bord du lit elle semblait étudiée chaque tenue.

« -_** Trop courte ... trop longue ..., ça n'est pas un bal, ça n'est pas correct, ni forcément attrayant. Une jupe au-dessus du genou éventuellement, échancrée au niveau de la poitrine et lattée au niveau du dos jusqu'aux creux des reins... **_» .. fut notre choix à toutes les deux. Deux broches tenaient les lattes de tissus qui ouvrait la vue sur ma poitrine, en argent, avec quelques diamants, mon regard s'y attarda en ayant l'impression de les avoir vu quelques parts. Mais j'ignorais où. Narcissa attira aussitôt mon attention sur un autre point, qu'elle prit soin d'aborder de manière très .. élégante ..

« - _**Je suis surprise qu'une jeune femme de votre .. beauté .. n'ai jamais été honorée par quiconque ...**_

- Pardon ? .. heu .. mais .. fin, il faut dire que les circonstances ne m'ont pas laissé le temps d'approfondir ces .. domaines ..

- _**Ho vous savez, Draco saura apprécier, les hommes aiment conquérir des terres inexploitées en premier ..**_

- Ho ! Je ne suis pas un domaine à coloniser ! Puis, croyez le ou non, je compte pas faire ma vie avec votre fils - les prophéties n'ont qu'à aller se ..

- _**Ne le prenez pas d'une manière si négative, prenez le plus comme .. un moyen .. de parvenir à vos fins. Vous me semblez bien naïve, autant vous éliminer des hommes sans ciller, autant apprivoiser un mangemort vous semble impossible ..**_

- Je ne le considère pas comme un animal à domestiquer.

- _**Nous retournons à l'état de nature, ne l'oubliez pas .. c'est indéniable .. l'être humain se rapproche des bêtes, nous en sommes supérieurs par raison, mais non par pulsion. **_»

Narcissa souriait vaguement l'air absent, en tenant une étoffe entre les doigts. J'enfilais les escarpins en observant ma tenue. Il fallait avoué que cette robe était particulièrement .. belle, moulante, mais suffisamment confortable pour me permettre certains mouvements, comme me pencher sans craindre qu'on aperçoive ma lune !

Elle quitta la pièce en rajoutant qu'elle allait se préparer et que nous nous rejoindrons plus tard dans la soirée. Je finissais de me préparer, en détachant mes cheveux - disciplinant mes boucles, les rendant plus épaisses, plus brillantes, faisant un chignon bas.

Lorsque Malfoy apparaît, vêtu d'un costard relativement discret mais dont la maison de couture si connue s'illustrait dans la coupe - je ne pu que ressentir un léger malaise. Après tout, ce genre de dîner ne me plaisait pas et ne me ressemblait pas, encore moins au bras de Malfoy. Il me demanda ma baguette, je l'interrogeais du regard - méfiante. Il fini par la prendre lui même à l'aide d'un simple accio baguette. Je ne peste pas, incroyable. Je me contente de quitter la pièce, le suivant silencieusement. La soirée allez commencer et à voir le monde présent, que des connaissances pour la plus part – je me forçais à afficher un sourire pour le moins hypocrite. Et je ne vous raconte pas le summum lorsque j'ai salué notre cher Ministre qui semblait satisfait du spectacle. Ma main agrippait le manche de la veste de Malfoy – l'air de dire, qu'un rapprochement était indéniablement affirmé et motivé ! Tu parles, je me faisais violence pour rester docile tel un misérable toutou et lui ne faisait pas mieux. Le seul moment que j'ai trouvé pour casser le « couple » que nous formions si bien – ce fut lorsque Harry & Ginny sont arrivés – enfin. Un sourire enfin sincère étirait mes lèvres en les voyant – Malfoy quant à lui s'éclipsa sans même devoir le lui dire. Je pris donc plaisir à bavarder avec Ginny de longues minutes, de tout et de rien – …

Le reste de la soirée ce résuma à la tenue d'un protocole étudié à la seconde, sans rigoler. Les danses, je n'ose même pas en parler, ni y repenser .. Entre les mains de Lucius, puis de Malfoy – il faut avouer que danser avec le second était plus sympathique – dans le sens moins pénible – n'est-ce pas, fin vous savez ! Je passais machinalement mes mains le long de ses bras, en incitant à remonter ses doigts, je lui chuchote : « Je sais que tu prends ton rôle très à coeur, mais – n'abuses pas de la situation ! » Il semblait ce réjouir de la tête que faisait Harry, et il me l'avoua assez sincèrement. Tout ça pour ça.

La musique entonne ces dernières notes – jusqu'à l'explosion d'un bruit sourd et l'apparition soudaine d'une armée de Mangemorts drapés dans leurs accoutrements. Mon corps se fige soudainement, en fixant Malfoy ! Ma baguette ! Il le savait ! Ils avaient prévus le coup ! Tout se lia dans mon esprit. Comment faire croire à la populace que les Malfoy sont dans le bon camp – si ce n'est simuler une attaque de la partie adverse à leur encontre ! Le vice ! Le calcul. Ma mâchoire se contracta, tandis que nous nous baissions sous les jets verts …


	5. VICES DU CONSENTEMENT

Bonjour,

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. Le pire c'est que j'ai au moins 3 chapitres d'écrits à l'avance .. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les poster, ni l'assurance suffisante pour cela. Les partiels obligent.

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas maudit, comme moi je maudis les auteurs qui me font languir des mois et des mois * oui je l'avoue ouvertement! Je vous hais par moment pour une telle attente.. : D * ..

Donc voilà, je poste.

PS : BIEN SUR ! Merciiii pour vos reviews qui me motivent à poster, sans elles - pas sûre que je continuerais ^^ Au plaisir, lecteurs.

PS 2 : Avec un peu de chance je posterais les chapitres à la suite ^^

* * *

><p>Nous étions dans une pièce minuscule à l'abri du chaos qui s'entendait à l'extérieur ; des meubles qui rejoignent le sol, des portes qui se claquent, des hurlements d'horreurs - un déferlement de douleur derrière cette parcelle de briques qui tremble. Je ne sens que son souffle pour savoir qu'il est face à moi, calme et stoïque, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que moi je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer, mon corps m'échapper - de peur, à l'idée qu'on face du mal aux gens qu'ils me restent fidèles à mon cœur. Perdre du temps à discuter avec lui était inutile, mon premier réflexe était de chercher la porte de sortie dans l'obscurité, en vain, absolument rien, nous étions - ou du moins j'étais enfermée ici, entre quatre murs.<p>

« - Laisse moi partir d'ici ! Je dois aller voir Ginny & Harry ! Ta cohorte d'animaux vont les tuer !

- Calme toi, ils sont assez grand pour se défendre, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils te feront s'ils te tombent dessus, crois-moi ... »

Railla-t-il, tandis que mon bras s'élève et que ma main percute sa joue brutalement dans l'obscurité. Le bruit est inaudible et se perd dans tout le reste. Il ne répond pas dans l'immédiat, il faut attendre que son self contrôle défaille pour sentir ses doigts entraver ma trachée et mon corps rejoindre un mur, une porte - à sa portée. Je profite de la proximité pour chercher ma baguette sur lui, mais visiblement il avait été assez calculateur pour la ranger ailleurs. Pas bien grave, j'ai d'autres atouts, moins légaux mais dans la maison de Satan tout était permis n'est-ce pas ? Je bafouille à bout de souffle quelques mots dans une langue qui lui est si familière et me voilà déjà ailleurs .. dans un couloir froid. Mon énergie entamée. Pas le temps de courir, que mon corps est de nouveau propulsé à l'intérieur de cette pièce. Mes poings percutent violemment la brique glacée. Je sens un vent de panique me submerger avec violence, frustration .. une soudaine envie de destruction ..

« - Laisse moi partir ! Malfoy !

- Calme toi, ils vont bientôt s'en aller ..

- Imagines ! Imagines s'ils s'attaquent à ta mère, à ta famille ..

- Il faut sacrifier ceux qu'on aime.

- Et ceux qu'on déteste on les garde à l'abri ?

- ..

- Laisse moi ..

Un bruit sourd et des pas. Un cri qui s'en suit, probablement un endoloris sur quelqu'un. Me voilà brusquement, soudainement, dehors. Je m'approche sans réfléchir, inconsciente probablement, me retrouvant nez à nez avec un Mangemort qui ricanait à la vu d'une adolescente étendue à terre, le corps parcourue par un tas de spasmes, les traits défigurés par l'anormale douleur qui devait être en train de la submerger jusqu'à sa dernière parcelle, molécule.

Il ne s'approche pas, se contente de m'observer en silence, la baguette tendu vers moi, prêt à frapper. Il chuchote un endoloris que je vois m'atteindre, me toucher, m'envelopper, mais n'avoir aucun effet physiologique sur moi. Un vent de surprise, aussi bien chez lui que chez moi. Je ne perds pas un instant et en profite pour l'étouffer avec de simple mot - ses pieds décollent du sol, son visage est soudain rouge et son masque tombe, son corps se débat contre l'invisible .. Jusqu'où aller .. la mort ? La réponse m'échappe et c'est ce qui me tue, l'interrogation, moi qui n'aurait jamais intenter contre la vie de quiconque il y a quelques années ... J'ai perdu une parcelle de mon humanité.

C'est la soudaine fuite des mangemorts qui met fin au pendu, l'un d'entre eux arrivant derrière moi - lame à la main, fendant ma paume dans un espoir de faire cesser le carnage. Rien à faire, le sort continuait .. déterminée, dans un mouvement de rage il pointa la lame vers le bas en déchirant de quelques centimètre la chair de ma cuisse hurlant :

« Arrête ça sorcière ! »

C'est plus l'injure que la douleur qui m'éveilla de l'horreur, m'extirpant de ce mal qui me rongeait et me poussait à la destruction. Effectivement, à pratiquer, la magie noire est un gouffre aussi passionnant qu'anéantissant de l'âme humaine. Le pont entre nous deux est rompu - ils en profitent pour transplaner, s'en aller. Je ne perds pas une seconde et me dirige vers la grande salle, dévastée, le dernier mangemort venait de s'en aller sous le regard des gens tétanisés, blessés, séquestrés, humiliés. Dans l'élan, je ne sens pas mon corps qui m'échappe, qui se détériore. Qui se fend. Instinctivement, je me précipite vers Ginny qui Dieu merci n'avait rien, agenouillée au sol. Elle me chuchote, lisant l'inquiétude dans mon regard ; qu'Harry était parti signalé l'évènement au Ministère une fois la cohorte évaporée, rappelée.

_- Quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit .._

La majorité s'en était allée vers le Ministère pour dégager les faits et les diverse versions, afin d'informer dés l'aube toute la populace du coup si fameux ! Il n'y avait plus grand monde, quelques amis proches des Malfoy étaient restés, parmi eux les Schneder. J'étais agenouillée au sol, occupée à réparer les plaies de la jeune fille qui plus tôt avait subit un doloris, visiblement c'était leur cadette. Jeune, blonde, les traits si doux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je déglutis en la sentant égarée, comme détruite quelque part. Elle venait à peine de sortir de l'enfance, sa mère était transportée à Sainte Mangouste pour des plaies plus graves et son père se chargeait d'aider Lucius à je ne sais quoi - pour s'occuper l'esprit sans doute. Je n'ose pas la rassurer, ni la divertir - car, rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier ce qui se passait, ni faire passer l'angoisse qui certainement la triturait. Je me relève lentement, allant vers une vieille dame étendu sur un sofa - encore choquée, questionnée par des membres du ministère .. à qui je demande plus ou moins froidement de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.. La nuit promettait d'être longue ...

Il est près de cinq heure du matin lorsque le Manoir se vide de la brigade d'investigation et des derniers invités traumatisés ou pour certains carrément indifférents - à comprendre : ils étaient au courant pour 5 % d'entre eux. Je me dirige vers la cuisine à l'étage, où trainait un elfe. Je trouvais qu'il commençait à faire incroyablement frais, je passais machinalement mes doigts sur mes bras brûlants. C'est à cet instant que je sentie ma jambe tirer, la chair gonflée aux deux extrémités ou la peau était fendu à même la chair, je remonte lentement le pan de ma robe pour voir que le sang coulait, machinalement je cache la plaie en estimant que je m'en occuperais plus tard. Une main sur la table en appui j'attendais le verre d'eau ...

« Il ne faudrait pas négliger une plaie qui serait susceptible de s'infecter ..

Je sursaute me croyant seule et enfin en paix avec moi-même dans cette maudite cuisine, mais cette voix inconnue vient à moi, sans mon accord semant un vent de contrariété supplémentaire .. Je me retourne lentement, m'adossant à la table, observant l'individu. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun, peau hâlée, smoking en état piteux, la chemise maculée de sang.

« - Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en charger ..

- Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de vous en occuper ..

- Le temps est une variable complexe auquel des choix sont reliés ..

- Oui et vos choix se sont tournée vers vos semblables .. c'est humaniste, et pas très égoïste.

- Qui êtes vous, que voulez-vous ? Ce n'est pas que je veuille être désagréable, mais après une telle soirée j'espérais au moins pouvoir me retrouver seule quelques instants une fois les invités partis ..

- Elijah Schneder, je suis l'aîné et donc le frère de la jeune fille que vous avez tirer des mains d'un bourreau. Je tenais à vous remercier avant de partir .. et nous pourrions être quitte si je venais regarder cette jolie entaille .. »

Je ne réponds rien, j'aurais très bien pu dire : « c'est tout naturel », ou encore « y'a pas de quoi ». Mais, je n'avais plus âme à parler, complètement ailleurs, fiévreuse, la bouche pâteuse, le corps qui se rompt à mesure que les minutes passent. Mais pas question de perdre mes moyens ici. Je reste donc de marbre, acquiesçant poliment, histoire de ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique sur terrain Malfoy. Epuisée, dans un état second, je sens à peine sa main qui soulève lentement ma cuisse, tirant délicatement sur le tissu imbibé de sang pour apercevoir la plaie. Il tire une grimace en voyant l'étendu, la profondeur de la plaie. Je croise son regard quelque secondes, avant de chuchoter :

« - Vous voyez c'est pas bien grave, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Veuillez bien ..

- .. Vous avez perdu du sang, votre température est montée, vos pupilles sont dilatées, ça n'est pas prudent de ..

- Effectivement Elijah, ça n'est pas prudent de laisser ça ainsi, tout autant qu'il n'est pas prudent pour toi d'être aussi près de ma femme ... »

La voix de Malfoy se fait entendre, il s'approche lentement, une baguette à la main, la mienne. Je sens ma cuisse regagner lentement la continuité de l'autre, l'inconnu s'éloigner de quelques centimètres en souriant, rajoutant :

« Je suis ainsi donc rassuré, vous êtes entre les bonnes mains de Malfoy ça devrait aller, Mademoiselle .. au plaisir prochain, sait-on jamais. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de soulagement en le voyant s'éloigner lentement, passant à quelques centimètres de Malfoy. Ils se toisent l'air un peu étrange et ce dernier salue l'autre de manière formelle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je me retourne sans un regard, attrapant le verre d'eau qui était enfin prêt. Je mouille lentement mes lèvres, buvant une gorgée. Je sens la distance qui nous sépare se raccourcir, ma baguette rejoindre la table à quelques centimètres de ma main.

« - Je pensais qu'on avait passé un contrat.. à l'amiable tous les deux, d'un commun accord comme deux adultes responsables, mais visiblement, l'un des partis au contrat tente de baiser l'autre ... Je me tâte à l'instant, entre faire une crise d'hystérique, ou tout simplement mettre un terme à tout ça. Je peux partir, laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi - oublier la magie, disparaître et attendre de crever en PAIX !

- ...

- J'ai l'impression que tu complotes contre moi, alors qu'il n'est plus du tout question de tout ça, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Malfoy, il y a d'autres enjeux, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Nous ne sommes plus qualifiés par l'origine, la nature de notre sang, notre rang. Il faut composer autrement ..

- J'avais pas le choix Granger .. si tu l'avais su ... ça n'aurait pas été aussi ..

- Je ne t'aime pas Malfoy, mais ne me contraint pas à te Haïr ! .. Ca n'est pas judicieux pour Toi .. crois-moi.. à l'avenir, si avenir entre nous y aurait - je t'incite à me prévenir. Autrement, je ne te promets pas de rester celle que j'étais jadis .. moralisatrice, optimiste ! »

Je m'en éloigne épuisée, sans même attendre sa réplique et soudainement je fais face à Narcissa qui esquissait un faible sourire, l'air pas si frais que ça, légèrement amochée. Je l'observe en silence quelques secondes. Elle nous invite d'une voix calme ;

« - La nuit a été rude mes enfants, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre histoire de vous rafraîchir..

- Je préfère rentrer chez moi ..

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de transplaner, il vaudrait mieux rester ici jusqu'à demain ...

- Je vous assure que ..

- Je profiterais de votre présence pour vous donner les ouvrages que vous désiriez .. »

Il fallait avouer que cette femme était une fourbe et tenace manipulatrice. Je me contente de la suivre en silence, Malfoy pas loin, silencieux, étrangement silencieux. Une fois au pied de la porte elle s'en alla sans un mot, un simple sourire bienfaisant étirait ses lèvres bleutés par cette terrible nuit. Une fois dans la pièce, j'observe l'état des lieux sans toutefois prêter attention à la décoration. Je m'affale machinalement dans l'immense lit, les yeux clos, je soupire lentement dégageant mes poumons de toute la pression éprouvée plus tôt. C'est à cet instant précis que le soulagement s'empare de Toi et que tu te dis qu'il y a un peu d'espoir lorsque le sommeil t'étreint.

Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est lorsque je me réveille, les rideaux de la chambre épais et obscur sont tirés. Mon corps est drapé dans la soie et je prends tout l'espace possible dans ce lit de roi. Lorsque je m'aperçois de ma tenue d'Eve j'arque vaguement un sourcil. J'étais juste en petite culotte, je me redresse lentement regardant autour de moi en vain. Le lit est vide, je me glisse en dehors de celui-ci lentement. Rassasiée. Je me sentais dans un état .. presque parfait. Mes doigts passent sur mes plaies refermées, mais dont la peau tirait affreusement à chaque pas. J'allais vers la commode, cherchant des vêtements quelconques, lorsqu'un elfe apparaît d'un seul son : plop. J'observe les vêtements qu'il a entre les mains, il me les tend en fixant le sol gêné probablement par ma nudité.

« Merci.

- Dame dort depuis des jours, nous sommes rassurées de vous voir éveiller. »

Des jours ? J'arque vaguement un sourcil en prenant conscience qu'effectivement trois nuits étaient passées depuis l'incident. Je déglutis lentement. Je garde mon calme. Après la douche, j'enfile la robe qu'il me tend, plus ou moins courte, obscure - accompagnée d'une épaisse ceinture rouge qui galbait la silhouette en soulignant la taille. Je quitte la pièce lentement, pour rejoindre la grand salon vide, ou du moins une silhouette était discrètement adossé à l'une des baies vitrée. Narcissa, silencieuse. Tout avait été remis en ordre. Lorsqu'elle remarque ma présence, il y a un échange de bienséance auquel on n'échappe pas. Elle m'invite à m'assoir et me sert du thé, que je ne refuse pas.

« - Je suis rassurée de vous voir éveillée Ma chère. Je soupçonne l'usage que vous faites de la magie .. de vous vider de votre essence, vous devriez en user avec parcimonie à l'avenir. Votre amie Ginny est passée dans la nuit pour soigner vos plaies. Je me suis permise de récupérer les deux broches qui ornaient votre robe ..

- Ce sont des réceptacles ?

- Effectivement .. ils vous ont épargné un peu de mal.

- Vous saviez donc ..

- Oui. J'ignorais si Draco allait pouvoir vous maintenir dans une pièce bien longtemps - j'ai donc pris mes dispositions pour vous protéger. Certes, mes hommes sont dans votre camps, mais il n'en est pas de même des autres mangemorts .. malgré le compromis passé dans les deux camps.

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ?

- Pour vous.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'éteint à mesure que le temps passe, les fleurs se fanent, les enfants ne naissent plus autant qu'auparavant - la sécheresse nous frappe sur tout les plans .. la magie, les baguettes vont se voir amoindrir à mesure que les arbres se meurt. Nous allons disparaître ..

- Il y a de l'espoir Madame Malfoy. Nous saurons trouver la solution à tous ces maux. Nous déjouerons le mauvais sort.

- Je l'espère .. tous les enfants ne pourrons pas user exclusivement de magie noire, je n'admets pas ces pratiques archaïques.

- Il nous faut davantage d'informations..

- J'essaye d'en tirer à mon époux au sujet des aides qu'à eu le Lord pour revenir de l'au-delà. Nous pourrions en discuter à l'occasion autour d'un thé .. »

Me fit-elle comprendre en me désignant du coin de l'oeil - les elfes présents pas très loin. Probablement plus fidèle au maître de maison qu'à la maîtresse. J'esquisse un vague sourire qui en dit long.


	6. EPOUSE DE MACHIAVEL

Je poste le chapitre 6 ce soir également, car le 5 est court et médiocre, c'est plus une " parenthèse " qui narre les faits de cette soirée qu'un chapitre en temps que tel. Donc voici un chapitre, un vrai!

PS : Certaines scènes de ce chapitre seraient susceptibles de _choquer_.

* * *

><p>'' <em>Toutes les choses vraiment atroces démarrent dans l'innocence<em> ''

Ernest Hemingway

Tu sais quoi. C'est pas faux, y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et je n'en fais pas parti. Au sujet de Dame Malfoy. J'avais l'image d'une femme dure et froide, mais finalement, le personnage est plus complexe, manipulateur et dicté par ses intérêts - quitte à en renier ses convictions. Ne trouves-tu pas cela fascinant ? J'admire presque sa force, sa perspicacité, sa ténacité. Je n'apprécie pas son fils, ni son mari - mais la femme qu'elle est rend le tableau moins propre aux œuvres de Munch. Plus lumineux. Presque délicieux.

Si nous avons pris le thé ? Oui. Et c'est rapidement devenue une habitude, tous les matins, au départ dans des endroits peu fréquentés et à mesure que les discussions se sont allongées - sur des terrasses lumineuses, dans des boudoirs privés - dans des lieux sucrés. Parfois à l'appartement, sous le regard suspect, enclin à la perplexité de Malfoy et à quelques rares fois au Manoir.

Dans ces situations, elle s'amusait notamment à illustrer ses dires au sujet des hommes et des diverses manières d'obtenir d'eux ce qu'on désir, sans même le demander ouvertement. C'était sournois.

Nous en étions où ? J'avais finalement partagé la substance de la prophétie que j'avais pour connaissance. Elle m'avoua l'existence d'une seconde prophétie jumelle détenue par le camp adverse - que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à faire découvrir à ses sbires dans un avenir proche. Quant à la manière qui avait permis à Voldemort de revenir - cela restait un mystère. Je profitais donc des missions de Lucius pour vaquer dans sa bibliothèque personnelle - à la recherche d'informations. Il y a forcément une trace, une éventualité narrée dans un ouvrage, forcément.

Le plus souvent, j'étais au calme dans cette pièce, qui lorsque j'y passais rendait cette terrible odeur d'encens. Je m'adossais au bord de la fenêtre, il était vingt heure, la nuit tombait, il pleuvait .. Un livre entre les mains, j'aperçois une silhouette approcher, pénétrer les lieux. Trop grand pour être le maître des lieux, la voix trop trainante pour être celle de Narcissa. Malfoy. Forcément. Que me valait sa présence en ces lieux ? Il allait m'annoncer une nouvelle et à en voir ses traits, ça semblait lui plaire, tu peux lire la satisfaction étreindre le contour de ses yeux.

« Je me permets de venir t'embêter Granger.

- Tu vas signaler à ton père ..

- Ho non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Potter .

- Quoi, Harry ?

- Ton gueux d'ami est dans nos geôles. »

Le livre ne m'échappe pas. C'est plutôt mes nerfs qui pètent - dans le silence le plus assourdissant qui soit. Sous son regard, le plus assoiffé qui fut. Il semble se nourrir de ma peine, de la haine qui nous lie. Si j'en veux à Malfoy. Même pas. J'en veux à Harry, peut-être un peu trop téméraire, mettant sa vie en jeu. Il se hissait comme obstacle, comme un soucis supplémentaire. Comme si tout ce qui se passait ne suffisait pas. Il fallait donc mettre de côté mes recherches pour me concentrer sur sa libération.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines se sont écoulées, avec plus ou moins de nouvelles au sujet de Harry. Malfoy se fait un plaisir de me les accorder au compte goutte en me narguant avec, froidement. La situation entre nous deux ne s'arrange pas, à vrai dire elle a même tendance à empirer. La haine augmente, la violence physique et psychologique avec. Les répliques sanglantes ne cessent pas lorsque nous sommes au même endroit. Nous étions les victimes d'un complot monté par le diable ou dieu seul qui s'amusaient à se jouer de nous, j'en étais sûre ... Il n'y a qu'à sentir cet antagonisme chronique qui nous lie, ce besoin constant de détruire l'autre. Nécessairement.<p>

Le jour était finalement tombé. Nous y étions, à cette soirée qui allait nous lier à tout jamais. Non pas le mariage moldus, mais plus un sortilège magique qui scelle la destiné de deux sorciers. Ça allait se dérouler en petit comité. Histoire d'officialiser le délire collectif qui nous lie. Le ministère de la magie, des témoins civils proches de la famille Malfoy, ses parents - Ginny et une amie proche de Rita Skeeter et quelques mondanités - sont présents. A son sujet, elle n'a pas cesser de manipuler les faits - dansant sur deux pieds : le complot, ou la folle idylle inimaginable entre deux ennemis que tout séparent, elle se tâte. D'ailleurs, le ministère souhaite qu'on mette fin à ce manège en agissant concrètement .. Mais comment ? T'as une idée ? Si oui, raconte, accouche.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à mettre de l'eau dans mon vin, depuis que Malfoy se joue de la situation. Le fait qu'Harry soit entre leurs mains m'anéantie. La violence n'a rien permis .. Il fallait que j'use d'autres outils. Je mettais mon plan à exécution, autrement rien n'avancerait - j'attendais la fin de la cérémonie.

J'avais opté pour une longue robe qui rappelle l'antiquité romaine, avec une fine corde de soie qui encadre ma taille. Mes cheveux ondulés descendaient en cascade le long de mon dos jusqu'à la cambrure de mes reins. Même un tel événement ne me poussa pas à me tartiner le visage de maquillage, je préférais privilégier l'aspect naturel - surtout pour se lier à un monstre. J'étais assise sur l'un des sofas du grand salon des Malfoy - lisant la gazette en silence - jusqu'à voir deux femmes arrivées d'un pas lasse - je les ai salué plus tôt dans la journée. Elles sont cousines, ou nièces de Narcissa - quelque chose comme ça. L'une d'entre elle ne tient pas trop à moi et sa dernière réplique me conforte dans cette idée :

« - _Je me demande comment un sang pur peut engendrer une quelconque progéniture, héritier dans du sang gangrénée. Déjà que l'union entre deux enfants du même sang n'a pas toutes les bonnes augures avec les récents événements - mais une union pareille est perdu d'avance ! Renoncez donc ._. »

Effectivement, les femmes engendraient moins d'enfants, ou du moins difficilement, les sangs purs étaient particulièrement concernés. Mais à quoi bon me le dire, j'étais bien mieux placé qu'elle pour en savoir davantage. Je me contentais de sourire, indifférente, froide ... ce qu'apprécia Narcissa à en voir son air nerveux qui venait brusquement de se volatiliser face à mon calme olympien.

«_ - A défaut de nous faire des enfants, ils s'entraîneront .._._ ne soyez pas si jalouse ma chère Camélia, tout ça dépend de la destinée, sachez l'apprécier._ » Siffla la voix rauque de Lucius, amusé par la situation.

_Plus tard dans la soirée._ Au bras de Malfoy, nous accueillons les invités de manière protocolaire. Le dîner se passe convenablement autour d'une grande table. Il se passe plus ou moins tranquillement, je me surprends à discuter avec ce Schneder au sujet de l'appauvrissement de la magie, les diverses raisons plausibles, les solutions possibles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver l'individu séduisant, pertinent, charmant .. voir délicieux au vu de l'ampleur de ces connaissances en matière d'histoire de la magie. Nous nous éloignons de la foule pour gagner un balcon, où il allume une cigarette. Adossée à la bordure en pierre - je l'observe en silence, l'écoutant, lui trouvant quelque chose d'insondable :

« Ma scolarité ce fit à Dumstrang - je n'ai pas eu les joies de partager ma jeunesse avec Malfoy, mais les nombreux dîners de familles nous ont poussé à nous côtoyer, ce qui m'a mener à le fréquenter, me familiariser avec le personnage .. Son profil, c'est ce qui me pousse à m'interroger sur la véritable nature de votre relation ... si ça n'est pas indiscret .. déplacé..

- La nature de notre relation, ne vous semble-t-elle pas claire ?

- Sans vous manquer de respect, vous êtes une moldu - et aucun Malfoy ne s'y lie sans contrainte et encore ..

- Certains de mes atouts l'ont persuadé et entravé dans la sphère de l'affection, de l'amour .. en doutez-vous ?

- C'est vrai .. quel genre d'homme pourrait vous résister ..? »

Son regard est clair, ces intentions également. Je darde mon regard en direction de la réception comme pour cesser cet échange qui me gênait. Ca n'était pas le moment de tomber en émoi devant un homme, encore moins celui ci. Mais peut-être était-il une passerelle entre nous & Harry ..

« Que savez-vous de la détention de Mr. Potter ...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ..

- Malfoy ne vous dit rien ? Étrange ..

- Il cherche à me protéger ..

- Évidement.

- ..

- Nous pourrions à l'occasion parler de votre ami, si vous m'honorer de votre présence lors d'un simple petit déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir .. » ..

C'est Narcissa qui nous coupe l'herbe sous le pied, en saluant poliment l'homme et en s'approchant lentement de ma personne. Il finit par nous laisser seule et je l'entends qui prend la parole d'une voix monocorde :

« C'est un homme séduisant .. intelligent, davantage ouvert au monde que Drago ..

- Effectivement, où voulez vous en venir ?

- N'empruntez pas un chemin plus facile qui vous mènerais vers une fin tragique .. Parfois les obstacles, la difficulté dévoilent d'avantage de bonheurs au final..

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'emprunter quoique se soit pour le moment, votre fils dépose des murailles et l'étend sur son territoire .. je pourrais éventuellement me faire char d'assaut pour le détruire ...

- Ho. Ne soyez pas si dure ... vous êtes en opposition violente constamment, changer votre comportement - il faut bien que l'un cède à l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder à quoique se soit!

- Je n'ai pas dis ça .. Ma chère .. enfant ... L'un doit céder à l'autre ... Il faut parfois jouer sur ses positions, sa nature .. Vous êtes une femme, il est avant tout un homme - quelque soit son éducation, ses valeurs .. ces sens sont sensibles à l'attrait qu'une femme peut lui porter.

- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Il faudra bien un jour ..

- On verra pour ça le jour-j.

- Autrement, la présence d'un rival c'est toujours efficace ... vous avez raison. »

Je l'écoute à moitié absente, m'interrogeant finalement sérieusement sur ça. Sur cette possibilité. Oui oui. Devenir une pute, pour avoir des informations et libérer mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi pas. Tu en ferais autant, toi ? Si je me faisais davantage mielleuse, si j'entrais plus dans ce jeu ? Il céderait, forcément. L'aspect brutal ne marchait pas et ça durait des lustres, c'était infernal, peut-être qu'emprunter un second masque serait plus bénéfique. Elle n'avait pas tort. J'y réfléchis durant la cérémonie, dans les sous-sols des Malfoy, autour d'une énorme vasque en pierre - la lame passe sur nos paumes, le sang jailli et se fluidifie. Sur la pierre, il prend deux couleurs - l'argent & l'or - ce qui semble surprendre l'auditoire qui observe en silence. Le Mage siffle quelques mots - le liquide se transforme en anneaux - qu'il nous joint aux doigts sans expliquer quoique se soit. Le serment se poursuit, le pacte est simple - se jurer solidarité, fidélité de l'esprit et du corps et la promesse de ne pas nuire à l'autre aux prix d'une douleur interne sans borne. C'est tellement poétique. J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un discours purement littérale .. je m'interroge sur la portée d'une telle alliance, puisque je n'en avais jamais connu jusqu'ici. C'était une cérémonie purement tenue par des Sangs purs, par une haute classe - qui a pour habitude d'organiser des mariages par alliance ... Il y a une partie sur la descendance. Il rajoute que ces anneaux ont la particularité de faire partager des moments du passer, du présent et à venir à l'unisson .. Ça me donne la chaire de poule. J'étais impatiente de savoir qui allait mourir en premier !

Une fois la cérémonie finie, les bougies s'éteignent, nous aveuglant d'obscurité. La foule s'en va sans un mot de plus, quittant les lieux dans un silence pesant. Nous rejoignons le couloir en direction probablement des chambres au vu de l'heure qu'il était. Le silence est particulier. Je me contente d'observer la bague qui m'avait brûlé l'épiderme .. Je m'arrête brusquement derrière Malfoy en entendant le Mage chuchoter à Narcissa :

« La tradition veut qu'ils dorment l'un sans l'autre pour cette nuit, après ils feront bon leur semble .. »

C'est bien un soupire de soulagement que j'exhale. L'idée de le supporter d'avantage me paniquait, loin de lui c'était mieux. Il était près de deux heures du matin au moins. Je m'enfonce sous les draps après une douche bien chaude, je ne tarde pas à gagner l'apaisement complet en m'enfonçant entre les bras de Morphée. Froid, mais les draps étaient là. Je m'endors .. presque automatiquement, même pas tendu à l'idée de dormir dans ce Manoir. A croire qu'on se familiarise même avec l'Enfer .. à force ..

_Est-ce un crime de ressentir un tel plaisir ? Est-ce un crime d'avoir conscience de rêver, mais d'y demeurer .. essoufflée, paniquée à l'idée que ça puisse s'arrêter. Dans un état second, hypnotiser .. Les reins se cabrent en liesse, les cuisses se soulèvent péniblement, les genoux à peine fléchis - la sensation reste vraisemblablement exaltante, tordante - suffisamment jouissante pour sentir tout son corps se retourner sur le ventre - parcouru d'un énième courant - le sien se joint au mien avec force ... submerger d'un tendre plaisir lacérant, mais surtout frémissant. Péniblement assouvie. Durement. Elle sentait progressivement son corps se tendre, ses genoux se raidir - son échine se courber - dans une position animale, lubrique, viscérale ... à quatre pattes. A la limite du vraisemblable, du palpable. Cette sensation de vide était qu'un simple souvenir sur l'instant, complètement remplie .. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, plongée dans le nirvana des sens - c'est pour apercevoir ces yeux gris, son corps en mouvement incessant au dessus du mien qui répond inconscient. Ces lèvres embrassent tendrement, ses dents mordillent délicatement la chair, ces doigts agrippent possessivement mon corps qui va de pair .. ses lèvres chuchotent ce surnom bien trop tendre pour notre relation. Comme ailleurs, dans une autre dimension .._

Brusquement un souffle m'étreint et m'extirpe de ce rêve récurrent : un corps à corps dément. Je suis dés lors à bout de souffle, comme revenue à la vie, de nouveau dans cette horreur perpétuelle. Je sens aussitôt mon corps retomber en sueur contre les draps brûlants - pourtant la veille glaçants. Encore et toujours ces mêmes sensations et cette présence en moi qui s'emballe : lui en moi. Je passais mes doigts le long de ma nuque, s'enfonçant progressivement dans mes cheveux humides. Je retrouvais mon souffle, les lèvres pincées je repensais à ce rêve, à ces sensations - à ce cœur qui s'emballe, à ces assauts incessants, languissants - à ces impressions d'existences. Je me retourne lasse sur le dos en sentant mon bas ventre se tendre en éprouvant comme un manque, - s'en suit des spasmes violents faisant trembler mon derme. Je me refais le film, Ce film éternel sans le moindre hic - à l'aspect formellement lubrique. Deux corps à l'aspect frénétique. Je souffle doucement en sentant mes muscles se détendre - mes seins pointer - tirer -, et je repense immuablement à ce souffle glaciale, aux frottements de son corps sur le mien - à un certain acte qui rendait quiconque d'accord. C'était le seul instant de délivrance .. sans l'accoutumance ! Sans toute la violence ! Je déglutis, à bout de souffle ... agrippant doucement les draps en sentant l'anneau brûler mon doigt.

_Les rideaux ne sont pas tirés. Je peux voir le soleil qui se lève. Déçue. Étonnée, j'ai pas la sensation d'avoir fermé l'œil, ou du moins à peine quelques minutes, comme si je n'avais pas dormi. Et toutes mes pensées vont vers ce monstre qui dort probablement juste à côté. C'était la première fois de ma vie qu'un être me manquait brusquement autant, tout en le détestant ! .. Je me gifle en songeant de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant le désir était plus fort, le besoin violent. Étrangement. Les pulsions prenaient le pas sur la raison. Sans raison. Juste victime d'un anneau malicieux. Du coup je me demande, peut-on haïr et éprouver du besoin à la fois ? Oui, à l'instant, carrément.  
><em>

Une fois habillée je me dirige vers les cuisines à la recherche d'une boisson chaude, un café. Une fois celui-ci avalé - je transplane en direction du Ministère sans attendre, n'oubliant pas la réunion qui s'y tenait. En arrivant je découvre que Malfoy y est déjà, occupé à discuté près du bureau du Gestionnaire à quelques mètres, je ne m'attarde pas davantage sur lui - tentant de me concentrer sur des tâches plus importantes. La discussion s'engage avec l'adjoint du Ministre qui m'évoque les divers moyens d'actions pour récupérer Harry. Nous discutons longuement, mais vainement - puisque tous ces efforts ne menaient à rien - c'était superficiel & vain. Lorsque le discours commence, je rejoins un siège à côté du sien - il gribouille ces idées sur papier en silence - auquel je réponds en les barrant ou en les cochant selon leur degrés de possibilité.

Je sens un regard braqué sur moi, lorsque je le croise - je constate avec joie et désespoir qu'il s'agit de Malfoy qui me fusille du regard. J'arque les sourcils, surprise, perplexe. Tout au long de la réunion et malgré les interventions de certains protagonistes il semblait concentré, occupé à m'observer .. Une fois la réunion passée, je le suis machinalement jusqu'à son bureau, je ne toque pas & passe la porte - je la ferme derrière moi et m'y colle .. je profite de la situation !

« Quelque chose ne va pas Malfoy ? ..

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ne sois pas si agressif .. je venais aux nouvelles.

- Y'en a pas .. casse toi ..

- Tu as mal dormi .. _mon amour_ .. ? »

La voix est faussement sucrée. Jouons, un peu. Dans la fausseté nous nous noierons !

Sur cette interrogation je m'approche lentement, presque dangereusement, m'adossant au bord de son bureau, lui faisant face, les chevilles jointes l'une contre l'autre, s'agitant lascivement. Mon regard se ballade sur son bureau, l'air de rien, sur ces parchemins, sur sa paperasse s'attardant parfois sur certain nom d'expéditeur. Il semble brusquement agité. Moins calme. Moins froid. J'agrippe soudainement un bout de papier, une missive déchirée. Qu'il s'empresse de m'arracher des mains .. déséquilibrée, je tombe sur ces genoux en cherchant à rattraper le papier en question. Calcul ou pas ? A ton avis ? Première impression, la sensation qu'une proéminente bosse heurte ma fesse, je fais mine de ne pas sursauter .. tout naturellement .. n'est-ce pas .. _elle s'y frotterait presque, innocemment_. Je m'assois d'avantage sur lui, en soupirant, frustrée, tellement frustrée. Je me rappelle le Mage qui avait dit que ces anneaux nous feraient vivre à l'unisson certains événements, il parlait probablement des rêves ? Ou du moins je l'espérais autrement j'irais vite contre un mur .. Je lui chuchote :

« Rends la moi ! Fais moi plaisir ..

- C'est pas à toi .. tu fouines dans tout, met ton nez partout ! Relève-toi et va t'occuper de ton saint Potter, qui sait il est entre la vie et la mort .. »

Indifférente. Je joue cette carte. Je ne réponds pas. Je prends sur moi. La priorité était Harry, mais pour arriver à mes fins, il me fallait emprunter d'autres moyens et le reléguer au second plan, pas très moral je te l'accorde, mais il fallait se familiariser à cette famille, à leur pratique. Mais après tout, nous étions à présent lié par la magie .. Alors soit, tout était permis. Je pourrais toujours prétexter le pouvoir de l'anneau, ou un truc à la con. Mes doigts agrippent lentement son poignet tentant de l'approcher de moi .. vainement .. trop fort .. je soupire de frustration, ce qui semble l'amuser. Bingo. En prenant appui sur les accoudoirs du siège, je m'assois à califourchon au dessus de lui, ma robe remontant sensiblement .. dangereusement sous ses yeux. Tu imagines sûrement ce qui nage dans ses prunelles, ce sont celle d'un Homme, comme tous les autres, esclave de ses désirs, pantins de ses pulsions. Mes deux mains enfin libres, en équilibre, je m'attelle à récupérer ce papier qu'il lâche brusquement .. Lorsque j'entame de descendre de ma monture, ces mains agrippent brusquement ma taille - me forçant à rester là .. Je l'observe, faisant mine d'être surprise. Ces doigts descendent jusqu'à mes cuisses .. dénudée .. Mon regard le survole .. étonné. Il Tombait dans mes filets. C'était trop simple. N'est-ce pas ?

_Le colis est déplacé, tu peux passer dés que t'en auras le temps. _

Voilà ce que disait la missive et pour l'avoir lu, Malfoy se mit à serrer d'avantage son emprise autour de mes jambes, remontant en triturant l'épiderme. Qu'est-ce que c'était plaisant. Un léger gémissement de douleur du au pincement brise le silence .. ça l'excite davantage. Mon buste se colle machinalement au sien, mes lèvres se frayent un chemin jusqu'à son oreille ..

_« Je te préférais cette nuit, tellement plus tendre .. _

_- C'était qu'un rêve, la réalité sera différente .. _

_- Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être toi .. forcément un autre .. _

_- Un autre ... aux goûts discutables .. »_

_J'ouvre d'avantage les cuisses calant mon bassin stratégiquement contre le sien - il entame machinalement des mouvements de vas et vients qui ont l'effet de me faire souffler et agripper davantage ses vêtements .. ce qui instinctivement refait naître cette sensation de besoin. Était-ce réciproque au moins ? La tension augmente aussi bien au niveau de sa ceinture qu'au stade de l'ambiance. Forcément, réciproque. Les mots, étaient à l'opposé des gestes, de l'action, des faits. Tu vois bien ce manège sous nos nez. Ces doigts parcourent mes vêtements, déboutonnent un bouton en haut, défont un zip en bas .. jusqu'à atteindre ma culotte plus bas.. Je sens mon pouls augmenter et percuter mon épiderme en écho partout. Je le colle davantage en sentant ces mains caresser délicatement la peau de mes reins. C'était agréable, j'en oubliais presque pourquoi j'étais là. Avec qui. Pour quoi ? Pour qui? Harry. Le téléphone sonne, lorsque je m'apprête à m'éloigner, il resserre ces bras autour de la proie .. je ne bouge plus, mes lèvres frôlent les siennes .. aucun baiser, il recule systématiquement préférant mordre la peau du cou, tirer sur le tissu de ma chemise. Le téléphone sonne. Encore. Toujours aucune intention de décrocher. Le répondeur prend sa place et une voix enrayée nous parvient : « Il sera au 13 Boulevard Steewart pour la semaine ... tu auras le code dans la soirée, à ce soir Malfoy! ». _

_Il éloigne lentement ses lèvres de ma peau, ces mains retombent lentement, je me redresse doucement en l'observant .. les lèvres pincées par l'envie, le contentement. L'information était là. Je lui chuchote l'air de rien :_

_« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Tu ne me désires déjà plus ? _

_- Tu paieras ce calcul Granger .._

_- De quoi tu parles Mon Cœur ... ? _

_- Fais pas l'innocente, de toute façon inutile de t'exciter, je vais les appeler pour leur signaler que tu es au courant, ils changeront automatiquement le lieu & l'heure du déplacement. »_

_Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir où & quand, j'avais uniquement besoin de connaître son moyen d'information. Le téléphone. J'aurais dû y penser bien avant. J'avais mit sur lecture toutes les missives en vain, les réseaux de cheminée en vain, mais le téléphone, je n'y avais pas songé une seule seconde. Ce moyen de moldus. Je tentais vainement de cacher ma joie .. Je passe lascivement ma main sur mon sein, ce qui semble brusquement l'agiter, l'exciter, dissipant tout vent de colère qui s'était immiscé entre nous .. _

_« Ça peut attendre une ou deux heures non ? _

_Il prend ça pour une proposition. Un accord ? Et toi, tu en aurais déduis autre chose ? Il m'observe et défait soudainement la boucle de sa ceinture, sa braguette, ses mains s'activent et font glisser le tissu qui sépare nos deux corps d'une éventuelle rencontre lascive. Ma culotte rejoint mes cuisses. Il insiste et recolle nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre - je le sens qui frotte durement contre mon entre jambe. Mon corps se tend au dessus du sien, je lui chuchote en le sentant décidé :_

_« Pas ici .. pas ainsi .. _

_Il ne cesse pas ses mouvements, son souffle contre le mien, je chuchote son nom lorsque je le sens pour la seconde fois de mon existence au creux même de mon essence, peau contre peau - imposant, rigide, épais - je le sens qui cherche déjà à s'enfoncer - seulement je m'agite lentement pour esquiver - lorsqu'il agrippe mon bassin brusquement je sens mon coeur s'emballer .. et les mots s'en aller._

_« S'il te plaît .. _

_La peur, ne se sent pas à travers ma voix. Dieu merci. Il n'aurait pu manquer que ça. Il semble se résigner et lâcher prise lentement en me chuchotant :_

_« C'est mieux dit ainsi et c'est bien car je veux prendre ce qui m'est dû et m'appartient autrement qu'ainsi ..!_

_- Ts. _

_- Estime toi heureuse, j't'ai pas contrainte à m'implorer ! Mais un jour viendra .. _

_- Connard .. »_

Je parviens à lui échapper enfin et je remonte lentement le tissu qui me couvre de pudeur. Il se contente de refermer sa braguette et de se lever. Me collant lentement contre le bureau, sans contrainte, machinalement .. naturellement .. dos à lui - comme cette nuit. Ça s'imposait à nous. Fallait s'y attendre, il saute sur l'occasion .. forcément .. Il passe ses mains le long de mon ventre, sous le tissu, remonte jusqu'à un sein .. descend sa seconde main bien plus bas, remontant le tissu de ma jupe .. glissant ses doigts entre mes cuisses ... Je soupire .. entre gêne et surprise .. Je le laisse faire .. Il caresse mon intériorité à travers le tissu avec trop de proximité - le plaisir ne tarde pas à paraître et anéantir toute gêne avec force et s'impose sans trêve. Mes cuisses s'ouvrent davantage, mes reins se creusent, ses doigts s'enfoncent à mesure que les minutes passent .. défiant la bordure du tissu. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus audible, ma poitrine s'agite au rythme de ce souffle qui m'étouffe, haletante, le corps étroitement compressé contre le sien .. le bassin en mouvement envers le sien. Lorsqu'il s'immisce en moi - les sensations explosent dans l'étroitesse de mes parois qui l'accueille avec souplesse .. Mes ongles déchirent sa peau sous le bien être soudain .. il s'agite lascivement en moi et cette si fine partie de son corps est déjà de trop en moi .. Lorsqu'il se retire pour joindre un second doigts - j'étouffe un cri lorsqu'il passe la chair si fragile, mais légèrement élastique .. rien ne se déchire, juste une vive douleur m'anime plus bas .. rapidement elle se dissipe sous les courants d'aise qui m'envahissent. Il gagne du terrain et s'enfonce profondément - les sensations en réalité sont différentes de la fiction passée .. plus dense, plus forte, plus violentes, le plaisir plus brûlant, la douleur plus vivante encore. Il s'agite davantage avec aisance une fois mon corps habitué à son intrusion ... Ma tête bascule contre son épaule, les lèvres entrouvertes .. mon corps abandonné contre le sien ... Qui aurai cru un jour pouvoir lâcher prise dans les bras d'un ennemi ? Je sens à peine ma main qui l'incite à aller plus loin, plus fort .. l'agrippant douloureusement, tellement il me faisait du bien. A l'instant, tu ne te demande plus si tu déteste ou si tu aimes, tu apprécies, tu te rends compte à quel point l'amour et la haine sont fusionnelles.

Son bassin me plaque davantage contre le bois dur du bureau. La violence, était concentrée et plaisante, motivée et rendait l'étreinte palpitante, passionnante. Je le sens tendu qui gémit comme de douleur - probablement sous tension .. plein d'un besoin inassouvie, qui cherche à remplir, à sortir. La contraction musculaire ne tarde pas à se faire sentir, étroite davantage est la zone qu'il exploite depuis quelques instants, il ne se retire pas pour autant lorsqu'un courant brusque et violent d'aise me submerge de toute part .. me faisant gémir plus fort. Tendu, le corps qui s'agite lentement sous la vague électrisante de pur bonheur .. je sens mes rotules fléchir, son corps me retenir.. Je sens mon corps l'étreindre fortement plus bas, mon cœur qui bat bien trop fort. Lorsqu'il se retire, c'est pour revenir de nouveau me faisant plier sous la sensation de plénitude - il renouvèle l'opération quelques fois avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Il est déjà trop loin.

Je ne pivote pas, restant contre ce bureau, mains en appuient contre la bordure, essoufflée, me remettant de cet événement .. ou du moins en essayant de retrouver contenance. Lorsque je me retourne, il est assis de nouveau dans son siège, le regard braqué sur mon corps .. il chuchote simplement :

« Tu devrais t'en aller, maintenant ..

- Sans même .. un baiser .. ?

- Ne mélange pas tout .. je voulais juste m'assurer de ton authenticité .. après une telle nuit permet moi d'en avoir douter!

- Connard .. »

Elle se love dans les bras de la jouissance -,

Il s'oublie dans les profondeurs de son innocence ..

* * *

><p>Alooors, que pensez-vous de l'influence qu'à l'anneau sur eux ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir développer ?<p>

Cette '' proximité '' est-elle trop précipitée ?

Concernant les prophéties, les explications vont arriver, pas-de-panique.


End file.
